El chico de al lado
by little Alice Cullen
Summary: Bella acaba de terminar una relacion y se muda, y sus nuevas compañeras se convertiran en sus amigas, que pasara cuando una se enamore del chico de al lado y las convensa de entrar a su apartamento? encontrarán el amor algún día?
1. encuentro desafortunado

**HOLA!!! HE VUELTO CON MÁS JAJAJA, ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC Y ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO!!! ME TARDE UN POCO EN PUBLICARLO PORQUE TENÍA QUE SABER CIERTOS DETALLES PERO YA ESTA TODO, DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN reviews**

ENCUENTRO DOLOROSO

BELLA POV

Soy Bella Swan, una chica completamente normal, bueno… soy restauradora de arte, y mi novio se llama James, es un chico alto, rubio y muy lindo, estoy viviendo en un pequeño apartamento a media hora de mi trabajo y hoy, es mi aniversario con mi novio, quedamos de vernos en mi departamento a las 5 de la tarde pero… decidí que llegaría antes para darle una sorpresa!!!, el tiene llaves de mi casa, así que solo me falta pedir permiso para salir antes.

-Oye, Lindsey, crees que me dejen salir antes??- Lindsey es mi amiga del trabajo, bueno es lesbiana y me rondó un tiempo pero en cuanto anduve con James se detuvo

-Claro Bell´s, eres excelente en el trabajo, siempre llegas a tiempo y eres la más dedicada, sería un estúpido si no te da permiso,

-por que sería un estúpido?

-porque haría una huelga- Lindsey, siempre tan extremista

-eso no seria bueno

-lo se pero he querido hacerlo desde que entre a trabajar y esa sería una excusa excelente

-mensa Ok iré a preguntar

Fui a la oficina de mi jefe y toqué la puerta, después de un "adelante" entre

-OH Isabella, pasa, pasa, en que te puedo servir?

-Verá señor, quería pedirle que me dejara salir un poco antes

-Oh es eso, claro que puedes salir ante Isabella, me temía que dijeses que querías unas

vacaciones porque mañana llega un cuadro que debe ser reparado

-Que cuadro?

- "El cristo"

- de Picasso??

- Así es y quiero que seas tu quien lo repare

- Wow, eso es… es.. wow, me siento alagada

- no digas eso, eres la mejor y no dejaría que nadie mas que tu pusiera una mano en esa pintura

- muchísimas gracias

- por nada, las gracias te las debería de dar yo por seguir aquí así que por que no te vas a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y nos vemos mañana

- muchas gracias y hasta mañana

Me fui a mi casa muy feliz y de camino pasé a una vinatería por una botella de champagne y cuando llegué a mi apartamento oí unos ruidos así que creí que James pensó lo mismo, que yo, y me quería sorprender, en nuestro aniversario así que metí la llave rápidamente y abrí la puerta y…

-Bella- ese era James, un James que estaba en mi cama, desnudo y con una chica abajo.

Esperen una chica abajo??

-James que rayos…- mi cabeza no entendía nada y quería entender, ¿Por qué James estaba en mi cama desnudo con alguien? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?... cuando lo entendí casi creí que en mi cabeza se prendía un foco y ese foco incendiaba mi parte racional y encendía mi parte acecina así que redispuse a correrlos antes de que alguien se cayera desde el quinto piso

-LARGO DE AQUÍ

-Pero Bella, amor…- este imbécil osaba llamarme amor??

- MIRA IMBÉCIL TU Y TU "AMIGA" SE LARGAN DE AQUÍ O TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS

- Amor, sabes que te amo

- ESO VAS Y SE LO DICES A TU PUTA MADRE

- amor lo siento mucho pero enserio mi corazón es tuyo y siempre…- no lo pensaba dejar terminar

- LARGATE DE MI CASA Y TU CORAZÓN TE LO METES POR DONDE TE QUEPA

-preciosa

- ENSERIO JAMES LARGO O YO MISMA TE METERÉ ESTA BOTELLA POR UN LUGAR DONDE TE DOLERÁ MAS QUE CUALQUIER OTRA COSA

-amor piénsalo, nos amamos, y le pienso decir a todo el mundo que lo siento si es necesario

- MIRA- eso de que le dijera a alguien me asustaba bastante así que lo amenacé- SI LE DICES ALGO A LGUIEN TE CAPO, SI OSAS VOLVER A MENCIONAR QUE ME AMAS ¿TE CAPO! ENTENDIDO??

-amor como me vas a capar 2 veces- y todavía se hace el chistosito?, enserio no sabia que estaba muy enojada??

- MIRA- dije lentamente para que se oyera más amenazador- PRIMERO TE CAPO, Y DESPUES TE COSO Y… TEVUELVO A CAPAR- al parecer por fin encendió que esto iba enserio y decidió cambiarse, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo irse tan airoso de esta- OH NO, NI CREAS QUE TE CAMBIARAS- saque un cuchillo que estaba en mi cocina (la cual estaba a unos pasos del cuarto)- LARGO, YA Y NI CREAS QUE TE CAMBIARAS, SI ESTABAS MUY AGUSTO DESNUDO CON ESTA PUES VÁLLANSE LOS DOS DESNUDOS DE MI CASA- los empecé a amenazar con el cuchillo y se fueron desnudos, su ropa se las iré por la ventana.

Y me puse a llorar, lloré como nunca en mi vida y cuando me di cuenta de que ya no tenía más lágrimas en mi cara, abrí la botella y me la bebí toda y cuando me disponía a irme a dormir no pude porque sabía que en esa cama James se había tirado a una tipa o tal vez no solo a una, no podía con eso así que decidí llamar a Lindsey y pedirle que fuera por mi así que marqué su número.

-Hola??- era ella y se oía muy cansada, tal vez la desperté

-Lind? Soy yo

-Bell´s? que sucede?

- Lind, necesito que vengas por mi, ya no puedo vivir aquí y quiero saber si me podrías dar acilo?

-Claro, voy para allá, empieza a empacar

Y así lo hice empecé a empacar pero solo lo hice con mi ropa y cosas personales porque lo demás me daba mucho asco porque de solo pensar en lo que James pudo hacer con esas cosas me hacia querer vomitar así que mis cosas se redujeron en mi ropas, libros, accesorios y papeles importantes,.

Cuando Lind llegó todo estaba empacado y solo lo bajamos a su carro y fuimos a su casa donde dormí mal, ya que en cuanto supo de mi ruptura me empezó a insinuar cosas

-Bell´s ya que lo tuyo con el imbécil no funcionó no has pensado que tal vez es momento de cambiar de gustos

-no Lind

-vamos Bell´s

Y en ese momento puso I Kissed a girl de Katy Perry y me sentí acosada asi que decidí que desde el día siguiente buscaré nuevo apartamento!!! Espero tenga suerte porque si no moriré acosada por una lesbiana que es mi mejor amiga

**OK AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPI ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!! OPINEN HEEE NO SEAN RANCIAS!!! JAJAJA**


	2. nuevo apartamento, nuevas compañeras

**HOLA!!! QUE TAL!!! HE ACTUALIZADO!!!! JAJAJA, ESTE CAPI ES UN POCO CORTO PERO ES PARTE ESENCIAL DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE!!!**

Bella POV

Estaba en casa de Lind, con un periódico, buscando un nuevo apartamento porque decididamente no puedo vivir con ella, un día de estos no voy a aguantar y terminaré con alguna de estas opciones:

1.- volviéndome lesbiana

2.- volviéndome homofobia

3.- demandando a mi mejor amiga por acoso sexual

Y como, no quería ninguna de estas opciones decidí que lo mejor es mudarme, y ya tenía varias opciones así que solo apunte una dirección más y me fuí a buscar los apartamentos para escoger uno.

El primero que fui a ver quedó descartado en cuanto entre, tenia infestación de cucarachas y si algo no soporto son esos animalejos.

El segundo estaba muuuyyy pequeño y feo

El Tercero, estaba... para que les hago larga la historia todos los apartamentos eran pésimos por una u otra cosa así que solo me faltaba un apartamento y no lo había tomado mucho en cuenta porque aunque era barato era compartido, pero, no perdía nada con ir a verlo, Cuando llegué al edificio me quedé encantada, era precioso el edificio, muy elegante y estaba cerca de mi trabajo y lejos de mi antiguo apartamento, busqué el piso y cuando llegué me dí cuenta que solo había una puerta por lo que el espacio tenía que ser grande, Toqué la puerta y me abrió una mujer, bueno... no hay palabras para referirme a ella, parecía modelo y hasta tenía el cabello rubio y una piel de envidia.

- Hola- me saludo muy amable- vienes para ver el cuarto que rentamos?

- Si- me intimidaba un poco su belleza

- Pasa, mi nombre es Rosalie

- Hola Rosalie, mi nombre es Isabella, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Bella

- Bien Bella, si es así, tu puedes llamarme Rose

- OK, Rose

- Hola, mi nombre es Alice, y tu, eres nuestra próxima compañera no es así- frente a mi se encontraba otra chica guapísima pero un poco pequeña, me recordaba un poco a un duende

- A, si eso espero, mi nombre es Bella

-,muy bien Bella, te enseñaré tu próximo cuarto- y dicho esto me llevó, aunque debería decir me arrastro a una puerta que comunicaba con una habitación muy bella, muy bien iluminada y con suficiente espacio- y... que te parece?

- es perfecta

- increíble!!, cuando te cambias

- no se supone que debo dejar mis datos y después me llaman para decirme si me aceptan o no?

- Oh, esas tonterías no las haremos contigo, yo sé que tu serás nuestra próxima compañera, eres perfecta

- jajaja, creo que ni me conocen

- Oh, pero lo que tu no sabes es que yo se lo que es mejor para nosotras y tu eres lo mejor

- Ah, pues gracias

- entonces... cuando te cambias?

- Pues... cuando puedo empezar??

- Hoy!!!

- Bien, eso es increíble

- tienes algún problema, si no puedes traer cama, porque ya tiene muebles el cuarto como acabas de ver

- De hecho es fantástico todo

- Ves? eres perfecta

- jajajajaja

- Y... Bella, piensas quedarte?- era nuevamente Rose

- Si esa es mi intención

-Muy bien, si te quedas aquí, tienes que conocer nuestras habitaciones-Y me llevo a la puerta junto a la mía- esta es mi habitación- y abrió la puerta y vi una de los cuartos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, todo estaba en tonos blancos y rojos que hacían que el cuarto se viera increíble

-Wow tu cuarto esta precioso

- Gracias

- Mi turno- era Alice ahora la que me llevaba a ver su cuarto, y salimos de la

habitación de Rose y enfrente había otra puerta,- esta es mi habitación- y entramos, la habitación era pequeña, a comparación de la de Rose y mía, era muy linda, pero me sorprendía que fuera pequeña

- Alice...

- Si?

- No es algo pequeña tu habitación?

- jajajajajaja, no conoces a Alice- Rose se reía de algo pero no entendí hasta que...

- Para que quieres un cuarto grande, si lo que importa es el closet?- y abrió la puerta del closet, y casi se me cae la mandíbula, porque detrás de las puertas había una habitación que tenía pura ropa y accesorios por todos lados, pero el "closet" era aun mas grande que mi cuarto- vez?

- Wow... es... Wow

- jajajajaja, te dije que no conocías a Alice

- Ya lo note

- Bueno Bella, en cuanto tiempo llegas con tus cosas?- era Alice la que hablaba

- ha en menos de una hora

- Muy bien

- Voy por mis cosas

- Antes que hagas eso, te tenemos que dar algo...- y Rose salió del cuarto de Alice y regreso en un momento con algo plateado- ten, te hacemos entrega de las llaves de nuestra casa, y desde ahora el nuestra te incluye

- Muchas gracias

- Te vemos en un momento

- Nos vemos

Salí de nuestro nuevo apartamento muy feliz, mis compañeras eran muy lindas, y no eran lesbia.... esperen, regresé en ese mismo momento y abrí la puerta

- tan rápido llegas?? jajaja

- No, perdón Rose pero tengo que preguntarles algo... no es por ser grosera ni nada pero... son lesbianas??

- NO- gritaron a la ves las dos

- T t t tu e e e eres les lesbiana- esa era Alice

- No

-, ya me había asustado, pero entonces por qué preguntaste?

- es que estos últimos días he estado en la casa de una amiga que si es lesbiana y no podría aguantar más

- muy bien, entonces ve por tus cosas y regresa y entonces nos cuentas la historia y nosotras te contamos las nuestras

Muy Bien, ahora sí era feliz, tenia nuevo lugar donde vivir con unas chicas increibles que NO eran lesbianas, así que fuí por mis cosa, para poder dormir desde hoy con mis nuevas compañeras, que espero se conviertan en mis nuevas amigas.

**QUE LES PARECIÓ???, COMENTEN, QUE SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI MOTIVACIÓN!!!**

**LAS DEJO, Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**


	3. vecino ardiente asecino?

**HOLA!!! HE REGRESADO!!! AQUI ESTÁ ESTE CAPUI, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y LEAN ABAJO MI PETICIÓN PORQUE ES ALGO MUYYY IMPORTANTE!!! GRAX!!**

Ya había llevado todas mis cosas a mi nuevo apartamento, y eran tan pocas que el mismo día las acomodé, no tenía prisa pues el día siguiente era sábado, así que no trabajaría, pero las chicas querían que nos conosiéramos mejor y querían aprovechar el día para hacerlo así que me desperte, y me arreglé un poco el cabello porque, a petición de Alice, ese día estaríamos en pijama.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo Alice en cuanto salí

- Buenos días Alice

- Que tal dormiste??

- de maravilla, sin ninguna amiga lesbiana intentando abrazarme

- jajajaja

- que es tan gracioso eh?- esa era Rose saliendo de su cuarto, rayos esa chica hasta en pijama se veia muy bien

- Bella esta feliz porque cuando duerme ninguna lesbiana la intenta abrazar

- jajajaja, algún día entraremos a tu cuarto a abrazarte, para que te asustes

- NO!!!, por favor no lo agan, enserio no saben lo horrible que fué dormir con Lnd

- jajaja, oye y que dijo ella cuando supo que compartias apartamento- Alice, siempre quería saber cosas como esas

- me pregunto que con quién lo compartía y cuando le dije que con dos chicas me preguntó como eran y cuando le contesté me pidió que se las presentara, para que ella intentara sacarles su parte lesbica que talvez tengan escondida

- jajajaja- a Alice le hacía gracia eso

- y... le dijiste que no somos lesbianas?- Rose, siempre preocupada por que no pensaran que era lesbiana

- sip, le dije que primero se quedaban solteras antes de ir al lesbianismo

- Gracias Bell´s- ese era el apodo que me había ganado

- por nada!!

- Y... ahora es hora de contar nuestras vidas para conocernos, y empezamos por Rose- Alice, siempre tan impaciente

- OK, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, soy diseñadora de autos, mi color favorito es el Rojo, no tengo novio porque no he encontrado al chico perfecto, me gusta comer comida chatarra, y ver películas románticas o cómicas, y mi pasión son los automóviles, y por eso escogí mi trabajo, mi última relación fué hace dos meses y lo cortamos porque después de un tiempo saliendo con el, me confesó que es gay, y que solo salía conmigo para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que era, por eso no me agradan mucho los homosexuales, no soy homofóbica ni nada por el estilo pero todavía no he superado mi trauma. En mi cuarto hay un telescopio porque espero que cuando haya un eclipse de Luna lo pueda ver mejor que nadie. ¿ Con eso basta _Alli_?

- Muy franco, y creo que con eso es bueno empezar, después seguirán las preguntas, es mi turno:, mi nombre es Alice Brandon, soy diseñadora de ropas, tampoco tengo novio, porque al igual que Rose no he encontrado al indicado, mi color favorito es el Rosa, pero el Morado me agrada, adoro el sushi, y la comida chatarra, adoro ir de compras, mi última relación fué hace un mes y cortamos porque el imbécil solo quería sexo, espero encontral algún día a alguién indicado, me agrada pasar el timpo viendo pelis y comiendo junto con Rose, y ahora contigo Bella. Es tu turno Bell´s

- Me llamo Isabella Swan, prefiero Bella o Bell´s jajaja, soy reparadora de arte, me gusta mucho leer, pero ver pelis también me agrada, no tengo un color favoríto bién definido pero creo que todos me gustan mucho, mi comida favorita es la italiana, pero soy algo adicta a la comida chatarra, no tengo novio y mi últime relación terminó hace menos de 1 semana, y pues todo termino porque el idiota, me engañaba, así que cuando cumplimos un año lo descubri y lo corrí de mi casa a él y a su... zorra, desnudos y les aventé la ropa por la ventana, por eso me mudé,

- Que imbécil es ese tipo- dijo Rose- no te preocupes Bella, con nosotras estarás bien, así nada más saldremos con quien nos interese de verdad, y no estaremos solas para lidiar con todo

- Gracias Rose

- wow, no sabía que eras reparadora de arte, Bell´s

- si, es muy lindo, me encanta mi trabajo, pero, no es nada a comparación de lo suyo, se oy increible lo que hacen

- Si, la mododa es mi pasión y a Rose le fasinan los autos, pero ahora que nos conosemos mejor vamos a desayunar chatarra, ya que sabemos que a las 3 nos gusta y veamos unas pelis

La mañana pasó entre risas y comida chatarra, hasta que a Rose se le ocurrió algo raro

- Vamos a ver por mi ventana a los vecinos para ver que tal son

- si!! eso suena divertido

- pero...

- oh, vamos Bell´s, no pasa nada- Alice siempre tan entusiasta

Fuimos al cuarto de Rose para ver por su ventana con su telescopio y no vimos nada interesante hasta que llegamos al último piso del edificio de al lado, ahí vivía un hombre muyy... bueno, no se con que palabras describirlo, estaba sexy, y tenía un muy buen cuerpo, muy musculoso

- esa es mi clase de chicos, no se por que no había isgoneado antes- Rose ya encontro a alguien interesante

- pero, Rose, ya se va- Alice dijo esto y todas vimos que era cierto

- Vamos a verlo en las noche, para ver que hace

- vale

- chicas no creo que eso sea buena idea

- Vamos Bell´s, no pasa nada- Rose, en serio quería seguir viendo al vecino

- OK, pero, que conste que no soy yo la que está obsecionada con un vesino al que apenas vio

- jajaja, dió en el clavo Rose

Comimos, comida chatarra, si seguía así subiría de peso rápidamente, y a las ocho de la noche fuimos al cuarto de Rose para seguir viendo al "vecino aardiente", como lo habíamos nombrado

- Está haciendo ejercicio- y así era, el "vecino ardiente" estaba haciendo mucho ejercicio, nos turnábamos el telescopio y cuando estaba el tercer turno de Alice algo pasó

- Chicas, algo raro está pasando

Nos asercamos y lo que vimos nos asustó mucho

Vimos la silueta de una persona, enfrente de el " vecino ardiente" y el la empezó a acuchillar y a la vez oimos un grito de una mujer, eso nos dejó paralizadas en ese lugar

- e e el, ase asecinó a una m m mujer??- Rose si que estaba asustada

- eso creo- dijimos Alice y yo al unísono

- que hasemos??

- lo denunciamos?- sugirió Alice

- no creo que sea buena idea, tenemos que estar 100% seguras de todo

- creo que Rose tiene razón Alice, lo mejor será ver que pasa

- mañana entraremos a ese apartamento para buscar prubas

- QUE??- dijimos Alice y yo otra vez al unísono

- lo tenemos que hacer y si encontramos pruevas lo denunciamos- acentimos, la verdad no me gustaba la idea de Rose, pero no encontraba otra opción porque si no teníamos pruebas no podíamos hacer nada porque si lo denunciábamos y no había prubes a las que les iba mal era a nosotras

- creo que Rose está en lo cierto Alice

- si, eso creo también

- chicas??

- si Rose??

- Pueden dormir conmigo esta noche???, es que enserio me asustó eso

- Claro

Casi no dormimos, por el susto que nos acababamos de llevar pero lo que a mí me daba más miedo es entrar al apartamento de el.

**¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL VECINO ARDIENTE???, CREO QUE TODAS YA SABEN QUIÉN ES!!! PERO... SERÁ UN ASECINO???, QUE ENCONTRARÁN EN EL APARTAMENTO???**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**

**HA Y HABLANDO DE REVIEWS!!! ME GUSTARIA PEDIRLES ALGO!!!!**

**HE CREADO MI TERCER HISTORIA, ES UN ONE SHOT!!!, Y ALGUNAS PERSONAS ME HAN DICHO QUE LES GUSTARIA UN SEGUNDO CAPI!!!, LES QUIERO PEDIR QUE LO LEEA, A MI ME DA MUCHA RISA, PERO ME GUSTARÍA QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN OPINARAN SI QUIEREN EL SEGUNDO CAPI, USTEDES SON MI MOTIVACIÓN Y ME GUSTARÍA OPINEN, LO QUE DIGA LA MAYORÍA ES LO QUE SE HARÁ**

**LA HISTORIA SE LLAMA "10 COSAS ESTÚPIDAS POR LAS QUE ES MEJOR UN VAMPIRO", ME GUSTARÍA LA LEEAN Y OPINEN!!!!**

**AH!! Y POR CIERTO, NO VOY A PODER PUBLICAR PRONTO, PORQUE EL VIERNES ME VOY PORQUE MI HERMANA SE CASA PERO ESPERO PODER REGRESAR PARA EL MARTES!!! Y PUBLICAR LO ANTES POSIBLE!!!**

**SI PUEDO INTENTARÉ HACER ALGO MAÑANA PARA QUE TENGAN UN NUEVO CAPI, PERO SERÍA DE MI OTRA HISTORIA "SE BUSCAN NOVIOS"**

**GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y SOBRE TODO SUS REVIEWS!!!, LES VUELVO A REPETIR, SON MI MOTIVACION, LEEAN MI ONE SHOT!!!**

**BESOS**

**LITTLE ALICE CULLEN!!!**


	4. a esconderse en casa del vecino

**QUE HAY!!!! YA VINE!!! PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO HE TENIDO COSAS QUE HACER!!! AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPI NUEVO!!!ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO COMENTEN!!**

BELLA POV

Cuando desperté me dí cuenta de que mis dos amigas ya no estaban en la habitación así que me levanté, y cuando iba a empezar a buscarlas Rose salió de su armario, con un conjunto de ropa totalmente negra, eran unos pantalones negros a la cadera y una blusa negra muy ceñida, con unas botas negras que tenía puestas arriba del pantalón

- Que bueno que ya despertaste, te tienes que vestir

- mmm... si, esto... me tengo que poner algo especial??

- tienes ropa negra??

- mmm... no, no acostumbro vestir de negro

- Bien, entonces tendrás que usar ropas nuestras, ve con Alice para que te diga que ponerte, yo tengo que salir pero regreso en menos de diez minutos

- aja- salí de la habitación y entré a la de Alice, que también iba vestida toda de negro pero con la diferencia de que ella estaba usando falda en vez de pantalón

- Ah, hola Bell´s, te mandó Rose??- asentí- no tienes ropa negra???- negué- ok, ven- se metió a su "closet" y yo me metí detrás de ella- tengo unos pantalones que te quedarán geniales, ¿donde los metí?, ah aquí están, mira- eran unos pantalones a la cintura al estilo los 80's muy bellos, y lo que me gustaba más es que eran a la cintura, me encantaban ese estilo de pantalones- y con esta blusa- eso si no me gusto, la "blusa" como la había llamado Alice era solo un pedazo de tela que muy apenas me cubría algo, según mis cálculos _esa _cosa no taparía nada de mi vientre- pruébatelas- me puse el pantalón y tal y como había dicho Alice se me veían geniales y con mucho miedo me metí la "blusa" y vi que mis cálculos eran correctos, todo mi vientre estaba al descubierto

- Alice, no se, creo que esta blusa...

- nada, te queda genial y además Rose me ha dicho que nos tenemos que ver sexys

- para que??

- no lo se yo solo sigo órdenes

- ok, iré a bañarme y me pondré esto- me metí a mi cuarto y de ahí a mi baño, me bañé con agua muy caliente para relajarme, y cuando salí me puse el conjunto que me habían designado

- Te vez fantástica Bella- era Rose que ya había llegado de donde sea que hubiera ido

- Gracias Rose, pero no tengo zapatos negros

- no hay problema, creo que calzas del mismo número que yo así que te puedo prestar algo mío

- se puede pedir que no sea tacón??

- no, jajaja, espera aquí- así lo hice y en lo que esperaba salió Alice ya arreglada, ella estaba usando unas zapatillas negras muy bonitas que la hacían ver 6 centímetros más alta de lo que era, lo increíble era que aún con esas cosas se moviera tan ágil como si estuviera en zapatos deportivos- ya llegué, Alice!!! wow, te vez de lujo

- gracias Rose, entonces ¿cubro las expectativas??

- claro que las cubres de hecho las superas

- jajaja, ¿que traes en la mano??

- ah, si ten Bella esto es lo más cómodo que te puedo conseguir- eran unos zapatos altos pero no era tacón era plataforma, así que sería más seguro, y me quedaban muy bien

- gran elección Rose- halagó Alice

- gracias, y ahora el plan

- ¿que plan??- pregunté

- pues el plan de cómo vamos a entrar al apartamento del vecino ardien... acecino

- ah

- miren, ya investigue, es muy fácil, todos los apartamentos tienen una llave de repuesto y la llave está con un conserje que trabaja en el edificio, lo que hay que hacer es distraerlo mientras una va por las llaves, el departamento es el 506

- Muy buen plan Rose, por eso las vestimentas verdad??- preguntó Alice

- así es

- todo está muy bien pero... como lo supiste??

- tengo mis fuentes, ahora vamos, Alice, tu y Bella distraerán al tipo y yo voy por las llaves- asentimos- vamos- nos salimos de nuestra casa y nos dirigimos al edificio de al lado y Rose nos indicó el camino, cuando vimos al conserje ella se escondió y nosotras nos dispusimos a distraerlo, empezó Alice

- Hola- dijo mi amiga

- hola- contestó

- mi nombre es Alice, y el suyo??- parecía niña pequeña pero el tipo estaba muy ocupado viéndola como para darse cuenta y yo cuidaba que no volteara porque Rose ya estaba buscando

- Bob- contestó

- ah, Hola Bob, que haces??

- mmm... nada.... supongo

- que no trabajas??

- Ah si!!- ya recordó que trabajaba- si esto... estoy trabajando

- Ohhh!!!- Alice fingía muy bien aunque sus argumentos eran tontos- y que haces en tu trabajo??

- ah pues.. esto... yo... limpio??- fue una pregunta???

- limpias???

- esto... si.... yo... limpio- que charla tan amena, lo bueno es que Rose ya había salido con una llave en la mano y nos hacía señas, yo le dí un codazo ligero a mi amiga quien entendió y concluyó la charla

- Que interesante Bob!!! mmm... bueno no te quito tu tiempo, nos vemos

- A donde van??- Rayos, ya había recordado su trabajo además de limpiar

- con un amigo, nos dijo que lo esperáramos arriba

- Ah!! pues que les valla bien- ese tipo si que era un idiota, subimos al ascensor y Rose indicó el camino

- es imbécil el conserje verdad???- preguntó Rose- el muy idiota me dijo todo lo de las llaves y todo eso hace unos momentos

- en serio?- pregunto Alice, Rose asintió- Vaya que es lento, yo pensé que le íbamos a tener que bailar o algo así para distraerlo pero basto con decirle unas tonterías jajaja

- jajajaja- las tres reímos

- listo es aquí- Rose nos señaló una puerta y con la llave que traía abrió, y entramos-wow, tiene buen gusto- y así era todo estaba muy bien decorado, estaba limpio y todo- pero bueno, hay que buscar evidencia- nos pusimos a buscar por todos lados cuando Rose vio algo cerca de una ventana- ¡Chicas hay sangre aquí!- nos gritó y nosotras corrimos pero Alice vio bien

- no es sangre Rose, es salsa de tomate

- Ah, lo siento, creo que estoy somatizando- y continuamos la búsqueda hasta que ahora fue Alice la que habló

- ¡Tiene una colección de cuchillos!!! con esto la debió de apuñalar- Rose y yo corrimos

- Cierto, con eso la debió de apuñalar- pero yo reconocí esos cuchillos, ya que mi padre tenía unos idénticos

- No, con eso no lo podría hacer porque son cuchillos para queso

- para queso??- preguntaron las dos

- si, mi papá tenía unos iguales y el es fanático del queso, y una vez me dijo que estos cuchillos solo sirven para el queso porque no podrían atravesar nada más

- Diablos, no hay pistas. dijo Alice, pero seguimos buscando, estaba cerca del la puerta de entrada cuando oí el elevador parar, así que me asomé por el agujero de la puerta (**Disculpen pero no recuerdo el nombre del agujero) **y vi al vecino que salía de el

- Ahí viene- corrí hacia la habitación de él porque ahí estaban mis amigas- ahí viene el vecino

- rápido, escóndanse, y recen- dijo Rose, y obedecimos, Alice se metió debajo de la cama y R ose dentro del armario, y yo no tenía más remedio que meterme en el baño que estaba dentro de la habitación y para más seguridad dentro de la regadera, lo bueno era que las puertas de la regadera no dejaban que se trasluciera mi figura, ahora solo tenía que rezar porque no nos viera y se fuera rápido

EMMETT POV

Salí de mi casa hacia la tienda de artefactos de defensa personal, porque tenía que encontrar un estúpido muñeco tamaño real que solo fuera el torso y cara porque sin querer había dañado el de mi amigo Jasper, bueno el de su madre (que estudia defensa personal) , pero fue un accidente, porque yo lo había puesto cerca del la ventana que da hacia el edifico de al lado y tenía un cuchillo en la mano y estaba jugando a amenazar al muñeco cuando mi estúpida vecina grito de horror no se por que y yo me asusté del grito y sin querer le encajé el cuchillo al muñeco y cuando calló al suelo se quebró el tubo que lo sostiene así que lo tiré a la basura en la mañana y fui a comprar otro, cuando llegue a la tienda pedí el maldito muñeco y me dijeron que tenían envío a casa así que lo pagué y les dí mi dirección y me dijeron que hoy mismo lo llevarían, solo iban a esperar a que llegara el camión de algún otro pedido, así que en cuanto me dijeron eso regresé a mi edificio, me tardé un poco más de lo normal porque los semáforos estaban en mi contra y todos me tocaban en alto, pero llegue, estacioné mi Jeep y subí el ascensor hacia mi apartamento.

Cuando llegué me dí cuenta de que lo había dejado abierto, que raro porque siempre acostumbro ponerle llave cuando me voy!!!, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, así que entre, y tenía planes de ponerme de nuevo mi pijama y ver tele por un buen rato o por lo menos hasta que el bendito muñeco llegara así que me senté en mi cama me quité mis zapatos y como es mi costumbre los aventé con mis pies hacia adentro de la cama, me encantaba hacer esto cuando unos zapatos me cansan y estos lo hacían, pero no había problema porque tenía unos zapatos muy cómodos a un lado de mi cama por lo que no había problema si tenía que salir, ya que simplemente me ponía mis zapatos cómodos y luego buscaba los que había aventado bajo mi cama

Luego fui hacia mi armario para sacar mi pijama y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del armario mi estómago dio un retortijón y sentí que mis intestinos se movían, creo que mi hamburguesa de ayer en la noche me sentó mal, así que corrí al baño a expulsarla, fue algo tardado hacerlo y muy oloroso por cierto pero cada quien se aguanta sus propios olores, bueno la verdad es que no solo olía si no que también se oía y mucho, pero la peor parte sería el olor, cuando terminé mi labor, bajé el baño (pero era tanto que lo tuve que hacer 3 veces para que se fuera todo), me lavé las manos y salí del baño, y justo estaba saliendo cuando mi teléfono sonó y conteste

- Diga??

- Hablo con el señor Mccarthy??

- si, el habla

- perdone señor hablamos de la tienda de artículos para defensa personal

- Oh si, claro, que sucede??

- lo sentimos pero el camión de repartos se ha descompuesto, pero no se preocupe que mañana le entregamos el muñeco en su casa

- De acuerdo, mañana lo esperaré

- Gracias señor

- Por nada- y colgamos

Ahora solo tenía que pedirle a dios que Jasper no me pidiera el muñeco y como si lo hubiera invocado mi celular sonó y en la pantalla estaba el nombre _Jasper _maldición, ahora tenía que contestar porque si no sería capaz de venir aquí

- Hola

- Que hay Emmett!!

- Nada y tu??

- Nada nuevo, te hablo para dos cosas, la primera es si tienes el muñeco de mi mamá

- mmm... muñeco... que muñeco???

- como que qué muñeco??

- Ah el de defensa personal

- si ese muñeco

- no lo sé, no recuerdo un muñeco

- Emmett!! que rayos pasó con el muñeco??

- De acuerdo mira lo que pasó fue que...- y le conté la historia del cuchillazo accidental

- jajajajajajaja, maldición Emmett ere un idiota

- oye

- jajajaja, no hay problema pero lo tendrás que reponer

- ya lo hice, fui hoy a la tienda y mañana me lo traen

- ok, ok jajajaja

- deja de reírte, y dime cual es la otra cosa que ibas a decirme

- Ah claro, Edward y yo vamos a comer en el restaurante de mariscos que te gusta y queremos saber si nos acompañas

- Claro!!! los veo ahí en 20 minutos

- jajajajaja, nos vemos- y colgó

No me gustaba que se rieran de mi pero preferible eso que otra cosa y ahora iba a comer mariscos que bien!!

Me puse mis zapatos cómodo y me fui, y ahora si cerré la puerta con llave.

ALICE POV

Cuando Rose nos mandó escondernos solo me pude meter debajo de la cama y si recé porque no nos viera, el entró y se sentó en la cama, la cual se hundió un poco pero pe dejó aplastada y después se quitó los zapatos y ¡los lazó debajo de la cama!! así que me dieron de lleno en la cara!!! pero no podía emitir sonidos, lo bueno es que fue hacia el ropero... No!! ahí estaba Rose!!! lo bueno es que se fue al baño... Noo!! ahí estaba Bella!!! y se tardó como 15 minutos, que no la encuentre, que no la encuentre!!!!, pero salió y no la había encontrado, luego sonó el teléfono y su llamada decía algo de un muñeco de defensa personal pero no entendí nada porque nadie se atrevería a meterse con él, y después sonó su móvil y contestó

- Hola

- Nada y tu??

- mmm... muñeco... que muñeco???

- Ah el de defensa personal

- no lo sé, no recuerdo un muñeco- pero acaba de decir que si el de defensa personal

- De acuerdo mira lo que pasó fue que yo lo había puesto cerca del la ventana que da hacia el edifico de al lado y tenía un cuchillo en la mano y estaba jugando a amenazar al muñeco cuando mi estúpida vecina grito de horror no se por que y yo me asusté por el grito y sin querer le encajé el cuchillo al muñeco y cuando calló al suelo se quebró el tubo que lo sostiene así que lo tiré a la basura en la mañana

- oye!

- ya lo hice, fui hoy a la tienda y mañana me lo traen

- deja de reírte, y dime cual es la otra cosa que ibas a decirme

- Claro!!! los veo ahí en 20 minutos

Colgó y se puso unos zapatos (que bueno que no buscó los que me pegaron) y se fue así que yo salí de mi escondite

ROSALIE POV

Me escondí en el armario pero me arrepentí porque noté que era un pésimo escondite, y lo pero es que no veía nada pero lo que si oí fue que se acercaba a mi escondite y estaba apunto de abrir la puerta pero algo lo detuvo y no supe que fue pero lo agradecí, pero como no sabía a donde había ido no podía salir, luego de unos 15 minutos sonó el teléfono y él contesto y hablaba de un muñeco de defensa personal así que creí que era maestro de defensa pero no era así y lo descubrí con una llamada a su celular que contestó

- Hola

- Nada y tu??

- mmm... muñeco... que muñeco???

- Ah el de defensa personal

- no lo sé, no recuerdo un muñeco- no era muy bueno mintiendo

- De acuerdo mira lo que pasó fue que yo lo había puesto cerca del la ventana que da hacia el edifico de al lado y tenía un cuchillo en la mano y estaba jugando a amenazar al muñeco cuando mi estúpida vecina grito de horror no se por que y yo me asusté por el grito y sin querer le encajé el cuchillo al muñeco y cuando calló al suelo se quebró el tubo que lo sostiene así que lo tiré a la basura en la mañana

- oye!

- ya lo hice, fui hoy a la tienda y mañana me lo traen

- deja de reírte, y dime cual es la otra cosa que ibas a decirme

- Claro!!! los veo ahí en 20 minutos

El no había acecinado a nadie, eso explica lo que vimos, después de unos minutos abrieron el Armario pero era Alice la que lo hizo

- Oíste?- pregunte

- Si

Y en ese momento salió Bella del baño

BELLA POV

Entré en la regadera y estaba rezando porque no entrara cuando entró y yo me estaba muriendo de miedo, pero pronto me moriría de asfixia porque estuvo 15 minutos pudriéndose, eso olía... no, corrijo no olía hedía era hediondo eso, quería vomitar pero no podía, cuando termino tuvo que bajarle 3 veces para que se fuera todo lo que expulsó y se lavó las manos (por lo menos) y se fue sin poner ni un poco de desodorante que maldito!!!

Esperé y después de unos momentos oí cerrarse la puerta principal y al no poder más salí corriendo de ese lugar, cuando abrí mis amigas también ya estaban afuera de sus escondites y lo único que pude decir fue

- Rose: si no se hubiera lavado las manos te prohibiría que salieras con él, pero no te preocupes el algo higiénico y por mi parte quédatelo!!!!! yo no lo quiero

- jajajaja tan malo fue??- preguntó Alice

- malo???, vivir con Lind es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo y podría vivir con ella un año entero antes de querer pasar un minuto en el baño con él

- jajaja, pero Bell´s hemos descubierto que no es un acecino- dijo Rose

- a no?

- no- y me contaron la historia que le oyeron decir a el "vecino ardiente" o como yo lo llamaba "el vecino hediondo", por un lado me hacía muy feliz que no fuera un acecino porque al parecer a Rose le gustaba!!

**HOLA!!! QUE LES PARECIÓ??? LES GUSTO??? ****DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!**

**AH!!! Y PARA LAS QUE, QUIEREN EL ENCUENTRO BELLA/ EDWARD, NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE PRONTO SERÁ!!! ****ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**


	5. huevos morados

**HI!! HE REGRESADO!!SE QUE TARDÉ UN POCO PERO ESPERO COMPENSARLO CON EL CAPI!! NO LES QUITARÉ EL TIEMPO AHORA PERO TENGO UNOS MENSAJES DESPUÉS!! DEISFRUTEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

EDARD POV

La comida con Emmett, fue increíble, nos burlamos de él como nunca!!, yo me reí tanto cuando terminó su paciencia de tantas burlas

- Dejen de reírse- dijo- o les juro que…- y en eso se paró de la mesa pero sin querer jaló el mantel y toda la comida le cayó encima y Jasper y yo no pudimos hacer otra cosa que tirarnos al suelo y seguir riendo. Después de unos 10 minutos de risas imparables nos calmamos y cada quién se fue a su casa.

Cuando llegué a la mía mi madre me llamó por teléfono

- Diga?

- Edward, soy tu mamá

- Ah hola ma!

- Que haces?

- Nada, acabo de llegar de comer

- Que bien!, amor, queríamos pedirte un favor!!

- Claro mamá, que se les ofrece?

- Veras, sucede que tenemos un cuadro que queremos llevar a reparar pero no tenemos tiempo, así que queremos pedirte que tu vallas a que lo reparen- odiaba ese tipo de peticiones, siempre era yo el que hacía sus mandados, pero no me podía negar, ere mi madre, así que prometí que al día siguiente iría. Pero como no pensaba hacer esto solo, llamé a Jasper para que me acompañara, no podía llamar a Emmett, ya que después de las burlas de hoy, no me ayudaría!, marqué el número de mi amigo

- Que hay Ed!

- Hola Jasper!, llamo para pedirte algo

- Como siempre!

- Oye! Yo no te llamo siempre solo para pedirte algo!

- Recuerda una sola vez que no lo hayas hecho- bromeo

- Mmmm… lo he hecho y muchas veces solo que por el momento no recuerdo ninguna

- Jajajaja, sabes que es mentira, pero, me hiciste reír y por eso te dejaré preguntar que necesitas

- Vienes conmigo mañana a hacer un encargo de mis padres?

- Incluye una comida?

- Jajajajajaja

- Qué es tan gracioso?

- Sonaste como Emmett! Jajaja

- Jajajaja cierto!, no lo había notado… incluye comida?

- Jajaja, si, incluye comida

- Cuenta conmigo!

- Paso por ti a las 9

- Te espero!

Colgamos y me puse a oír música para después irme a dormir!

BELLA POV

Después de nuestra entrada clandestina al apartamento del vecino "ardiente", llegamos a casa y nos dimos cuenta que no había comida por lo que Alice y yo decidimos ir al supermercado que estaba cerca para comprar algo, Rose no nos quiso acompañar alegando que odiaba hacer ese tipo de compras, pero Alice… bueno ella era Alice, y le gustaba comprar cualquier cosa!!

Llegamos al super y empezamos a echar a carrito todo lo necesario, cuando llegamos a la sección de lacteos en la que estaban los huevos Alice preguntó

Oye que es menos dañino el huevo rojo o blanco??

Jajaja, para alguien con diabetes le harían daño de todos colores, ya sea blanco, rojo, o morado!!

- Jajaja, nunca he visto un huevo morado, bueno miento si lo he visto!!- dijo y se empezó a reir histéricamente

- Alice… un huevo de pascua no es tan gracioso- cuando lo dije ella rio más

- Oh Bella, jajajaja, tu siempre tan jajajaja inocente jajajaja

- Que no te referías a un huevo de pascua??

- Obvio no

- Entonces de dónde has visto un huevo morado???

- jajajajajaja- no podía parar de reír y me estaba desesperando- jajaja- su risa empezó a disminuir y vi que intentó explicar- cuando tenía 17, sin querer le pegue a un chico en sus partes bajas, jajajajaja

- Sin querer??

- Bueno, queriendo le pegue!!

- Pobre, pero eso que tiene que ver con q viste un huevo mo…- entendí entonces todo- Oh Alice!! Eres… pero… como lo viste

- El se empezó a quejar y lo llevé a un hospital, y cuando llegamos lo pusieron en una camilla y el doctor me estaba preguntando que pasó y cuando le estaba explicando le quitó su pantalón t su bóxer y vi donde le había golpeado y lo vi muuuuuyyyy morado!!, en el momento me asusté pero cuando supe que no le iba a pasar nada me reí hasta la muerte y ahora que lo recuerdo me vuelvo a reír jajajajajaja

- jajajajaja eres muyyy malvada jajajajaja pero si se lo merecía… jajajaja

Entre risas terminamos las compras y para cuando regresamos al apartamento Rose ya se había dormido, era raro pero, así era.

Al día siguiente, me desperté y me vestí para ir a mi trabajo pero cuando estaba saliendo de mi habitación Alice me vio y vi algo en su rostro que la hacía ver como que algo no le gustaba

- Piensas salir con eso??- vi hacia abajo y no vi nada malo, era un pantalón de mezclilla algo flojo y una playera naranja, con mis converse negros.

- si

- No!!, no deber hacerlo, déjame te escojo algo lindo!!

- Alice…

- Por favor??- y puso una cara de cordero a medio morir que no lo pude evitar

- Ok, pero sin tacones!!

- Siii!- saltó muy feliz

Después de 5 minutos ella me dio mi ropa, era una mini falda negra y una playera roja con las palabras "muérdeme" escritas, ella consintió que dejara mis converse negros y así me fui al trabajo, cuando entré todos me miraron y la primera en decir algo fue Lind

- Wow!!, te vez fabulosa!!

- Gracias Lind

- Puedo hacerlo??

- el que??

- morderte- lo dijo con una cara que NO me gusto en lo más mínimo

- no!!

- cuando cambies de opinión…

- serás la primera en saberlo- terminé

Nos pusimos a trabajar y yo empecé con "el Cristo" que era mi trabajo asignado, cuando lo vi, noté que no había casi nada que hacer, solo eran pequeños retoques que terminé muy rápido, me sentía muy frustrada porque yo esperaba que este trabajo durara mucho, pero no fue así. Cuando terminé fui a la oficina de mi jefe para decirle que ya había terminado, toque la puerta

- Pase!- dijo mi jefe, así que entré- Oh Isabella, eres tu, que necesitas- vi que estaba con alguien pero no vi su cara porque me estaba dando la espalda

- Solo para informar que mi trabajo está hecho- dicho esto me dispuse a irme pero no lo logré

- Entonces ya tengo otro trabajo para ti, señor- se dirigió a el hombre que estaba en la habitaciñon- ella restaurará su cuadro,- mi jefe volteó a verme- señorita el es le señor…

**SUSPENSO!!! QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA?? JAJAJA, NO SE PREOCUPEN PROMETO QUE PONDRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LOMÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE!! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!!**

**TENGO ALGUNAS COSA QUE DECIR (PERDÓN POR HACERLOS LEER ESTO PERO ALGUNAS COSAS SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI)**

**1.- LA PARTE DE LOS HUEVOS… EN REALIDAD TUVE UNA PLÉTICA MUY PARECIDA CON MI HERMANA!! (SOLO QUE SIN LA ANÉCDOTA DEL HOSPITAL!! POR LO QUE AGRADESCO A MI HERMANA POR ESOS RATOS DE MUCHA DIVERCIÓN QUE ME DA**

**2.- DOY MI PÉSAME Y MI APOYO A LOLA HALE CULLEN!! POR SU PÉRDIDA!!, SE QUE ERA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA TI, PERO TU PUEDES SEGUIR ADELANTE!!**

**3.- LES RECOMIENDO UNA GRAN HISTORIA "****Santa Bella y ¿Luci Edward?", ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ HECHA POR MI MEJOR AMIGA (PERO NO SOY IMPARCIAL Y A MI ME GUSTA MUCHO POR LO QUE LES RECOMIENDO QUE LA LEEAN)**

**Y POR ÚLTIMO PERO NO POR ESO MENOS IMPORTANTE…**

**5.- ME HAN LOGRADO CONVENCER Y HE DECIDIDO QUE HARÉ UN SEGUNDO CAPI DE MI ONE SHOT "10 COSAS ESTÚÍDAS PÒR LAS QUE ES MEJOR UN VAMPIRO"!! ASÍ QUE SERA UN… TWO SHOT?? JAJAJAJA LO QUE SEA, LO HARÉ Y ESPERO TERMINE PRONTO, PROMETO AVISARLES EN ESTA Y MI OTRA HISTORIA CUANDO ESTÉ PUBLICADO.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO CON UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO!!!**

**LITTLE ALICE CULLEN!! (QUIÉN MAS?? JAJAJA)**


	6. salimos?

**HI!!, YA HE ACTUALIZADO!!, LO SE… ME TARDÉ MUCHO!!, TIENEN TODO EL DERECHO DE MATARME, PERO QUIERO QUE ENTIENDA, QUE HE SUFRIDO MUCHO ESTA SEMANA!!, MI MEJOR AMIGA YA NO ESTA EN MI TURNO Y ME ESTAN SABOTEANDO EN MI SALON!! T_T PERO… YA NO HAY DE OTRA!! HAY QUE VIVIR!!**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPI!!, ES ALGO CORTO, PERO EL SIGUIENTE ES LA RECOMPENSA POR UNO TAN PEQUEÑO!!**

**TAMBIÉN QUIERO PROMOCIONAR MI NUEVA HISTORIA, PERO LOS DETALLES ESTÁN ABAJO!!**

**SOLO AGREGO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TIENE 4 DEDICATORIAS:**

**PARA DANNYA: POR SER MI MEJOR AMIGA Y DARME APOYO MORAL AUNQUE ESTEMOS SEPARADAS**

**DANIELA: POR CONFIAR EN MI, SER MI NUEVA AMIGA Y NO OLVIDARSE DE MI**

**LOLA: POR APOYARME EN MOMENTOS DIFÍCILES Y QUERER ESTAR EN MI GRUPO DE AMIGAS**

**Y USTEDES: LECTORES Y LECTORAS (AUNQUE SEAN ANÓNIMOS) POR SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!! **

**LOS DEJO PARA QUE LEEAN**

**NO OLVIDEN REVIEWS!!**

- Entonces ya tengo otro trabajo para ti, señor- se dirigió a el hombre que estaba en la habitación- ella restaurará su cuadro,- mi jefe volteó a verme- señorita el es le señor…

- Jasper Whitlock- terminó el hombre, o mejor dicho joven, el se veía como de mi edad, o unos años mayor, tenía el cabello rubio, y unos ojos azul eléctrico, el era muy guapo, aunque, algo había en su nombre que me recordaba algo, pero seguramente era, una alucinación mía

- Isabella Swan- dije, muy seriamente

- Muy bien señorita Swan, puede, llamarme Jasper

- De acuerdo, usted puede llamarme Bella- el me sonrió y yo de vuelta

- Pues ya que se conocen- dijo mi jefe- Isabella, tu te encargarás de reparar la pintura que el señor Whitlock trajo

- Muy bien, donde esta?- siempre me emocionaba el tener un nuevo proyecto

- En mi auto, voy por él, ahora vuelvo.

Jasper, se fue y yo me quedé en la oficina esperando que volviera, no sabía si estaba emocionada por el nuevo proyecto o por el nuevo cliente

JASPER POV

Cuando la vi, agradecí que Edward me hubiera convencido de que fuera yo quién entrara a pedir la reparación del cuadro de su mamá.

Salí para ir al auto, vi a Edward cambiando las estaciones del radio y cuando me vio salió

- que tal??, si crees que sea bueno este lugar??

- Absolutamente- dije, y no pude evitar sonreír

- Y… por que la sonrisa?

- tengo prohibido sonreír??

- No, pero… no es normal

- Oh, maldita sea, te lo diré… la persona que reparará el cuadro, es una chica, que esta… pues… no se con qué palabra describirla…

- Buena??,

- si, pero no es esa la palabra

- Sabrosa??

- Mmm… pues si… pero tampoco es la palabra que la describe

-Caliente??

- No… la palabra que busco es mas…

- Sensual??, sexy??, Excitante??

- Maldita sea Edward, no soy Emmett, lo sabes bién, me refiero a que ella es… Linda

- Linda??, la palabra que buscabas era linda???, estas bromeando verdad??

- No, no bromeo, Linda es la palabra que la describe, y…

- Y…

- Deja de comportarte como Emmett, no es bueno ser tan pervertido ni pervertidor como él

- Soy pervertido y pervertidor??

- No, pero ya estás cerca

- Jajaja, ok!!, mensaje recibido, no seré como Emmett

- Eso espero, con uno tengo suficiente- agarré el cuadro y regresé a la oficina

BELLA POV

El se fue, y mi jefe empezó a decirme lo importante que era que el trabajo se hiciera bien, porque por lo que le contó Jasper, si su familia quedaba satisfecha con el trabajo, serían clientes frecuentes, ya estaba empezando a hartarme cuando regresó Jasper.

- Listo, aquí esta el cuadro- mostró la pintura, y me quedé boquiabierta, esa era una de las pinturas mas hermosas que había visto- Que te parece?- me pregunto

- Es… hermosa, nunca la había visto, quién la pinto?

- la mamá de un amigo

- es preciosa!!

- Mmm… pues… si, pero si le digo eso el papá de mi amigo podría enojarse Jajaja

- Jajaja, me refería a la pintura

- ah, la pintura… si, también es preciosa

- Pues, no tiene de que preocuparse señor Whitlock, el cuadro estará en muy buenas manos- dijo mi jefe

- No lo dudo!, donde lo tengo que dejar?

- Si quiere démelo- dije

- Claro!- dijo Jasper y me lo entregó- señor Newton, creo que he dejado todo en orden aquí no es así?

- si, así es

- Pues entonces vendré dentro de una semana para ver cómo va el trabajo y…- yo me salí de la oficina, para ir a trabajar con el cuadro cuando oí una voz que me llamaba- Bella!!- era Jasper

- Si?- dije volteándome

- Déjame te ayudo- tomo el cuadro y seguimos andando- quería preguntarte…?

- Que cosa??

- Pues si te gustaría salir conmigo a tomar algo??

- ah!! Esto… yo… no se…

- Entendería si no quieres, pero me gustaría me acompañaras, es solo para hablar un poco, y conocernos!!

- Cuando??

- Hoy??

-Esta bien- de donde sacaba agallas para contestar que si a eso??- donde nos vemos??

- si quieres paso por ti!!

- está bien, mi dirección es…- le di mi dirección- si sabes como llegar??

- Si!!, un gran amigo mío vive muy cerca

- Que bien!!

- Oye y si hacemos una tarde de amigos??- eso me sonaba como a los planes de Alice

- Cómo??

- pues, yo invito a unos amigos y tu a tus amigas, y nos conocemos todos, así abrimos nuestro círculo de amigos!!

- Bien! Pasa por nosotras donde te dije, si algo pasa te marco

- Claro

- Pero…

- Que?

- No tengo tu teléfono

- Ah!! Cierto!! Ten- me dio una tarjeta- márcame por cualquier cosa!!

- Cuantos amigos tuyos irán??

- Pues, me imagino que dos o a lo mucho tres!!, pero no te preocupes, son buenas personas!!

- Ok!!, yo te marco cuando sepa si mis amigas pueden ir!

- Nos vemos a las… 7??

- si!!, nos vemos

- Adiós Bella

- Adiós Jasper, hasta luego!!

- Hasta al rato!!

**HOLA!!**

**NO ME MATEN POR ESTO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!!, PORQUE QUIERO ACLARALES ALGO:**

**A JASPER SOLO LE LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN BELLA!!, Y ELLA, SOLO CREE QUE JASPER ES LINDO!!, EN ESTA HISTORIA BELLS NO SE ENAMORARÁ DE JAZZ!! (PARA QUE ESAS FANS D EDWARD NOSE PREOCUPEN)**

**PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA!! PERO ESTA HA SIDO LA SEMANA MÁS HORRIBLE DE MI VIDA!!, HE ESTADO MUY TRISTE!!, POR ESO EL CAPI ES ALGO CORTO!!, PERO PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE ESTARÁ MÁS LARGO Y HABRÁ ALGO MUY EMOCIONANTE EN ÉL!**

**QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE HE PUBLICADO MI CUARTA HISTORIA, SE LLAMA "al final de un eclipse", LA TRAMA NO ES MÍA, ES DE UNA GRAN AMIGA LLAMADA DANIELA!!, YO SOLO LE DOY FORMA Y LA PUBLICO!!, ESPERO SE DEN UNA VUELTA POR AHÍ Y LES GUSTE!!, ES ALGO DRAMÁTICA, PERO ES MUY BUENA!!, ESTÁ SITUADA TERMINANDO, ECLIPSE, PERO SIN QUE JACOB SE VAYA!!, LEEAN EL SUMARY!! Y LEEAN EL FIC!!, CREO LES GUSTARÁ!!**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN ALGÚN REVIEW!! PORQUE EN ESTA HORRIBLE SEMANA LO ÚNICO QUE ME MOTIVÓ A HACER ESTE CAPI AUNQUE SEA PEQUEÑO, FUÉRON SUS COMENTARIOS!!**

**SI ME QUIEREN AGREGAR A SU MESSENGER, PARA LO QUE SEA, MI CORREO ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL!!**

**LOS QUIERO!!**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME!!**

**LITTLE ALICE CULLEN**


	7. La reunión

**HOLA!! HE REGRESADO!!,**** SE QUE ME HE TARDADO ETERNIDADES, PERO, NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO!! PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO ME PIENSO TARDAR TANTO EN LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN!!, PROMETO QUE HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE PORQUE SEA EN UNA SEMANA, PERO ESO DEPENDE DE USTEDES!!!, ENTRE MÁS REVIEWS LLEGEN MÁS ME MOTIVARÉ A HACER ESTO RÁPIDO!!, Y ESTO ES PARA TODAS LAS HISTORIAS!!**

**MI DEDICATORIA DE ESTE CAPI ES PARA: **

**ALEJANDRO, EL ES UN AMIGO DE MI NUEVO SALÓN!!, ES GENIAL!! Y ME HA APOYADO MUCHO (AUNQUE EL NO LO SEPA) JAJAJA, POR ESO LE DEDICO ESTE CAPI!!**

**LOS DEJO LEER!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**

BELLA POV

Al llegar a mi apartamento, busqué a mis amigas, pero ninguna estaba en casa por lo que decidí llamarles, empecé por Rose

- Hola- contesto

- Hola Rose!!, soy Bella

- Hey, Bell´s, que hay?, pasó algo?

- si, algo así, me invitaron a una reunión… bueno, nos invitaron a una reunión y quería ver si me acompañabas?

- Oh!! Lo siento Bell´s pero una persona muy importante vendrá a ver mis nuevos diseños, y no puedo posponer la cita

- No hay problema Rose, lo entiendo, te felicito, estoy segura de que va a ser un éxito!!, eres la mejor!!

- Gracias Bella, lamento lo de hoy, pero… dile a Alice, tal vez ella si pueda!!

- Ok!! Le llamaré, nos vemos Rose

- Si, me tendrás que contar todos los detalles sucios cuerdo nos veamos

- jajajaja muy bien, lo haré

- Ciao

- bye

Eso, me deja con pocas posibilidades de que alguien me acompañe, pero por lo menos está Alice, por lo que le llamé

- Alo! Bell´s

- Como…??

- ya te he dicho que soy psíquica!! Que pasó??

- Ok, señora psíquica, por que preguntas, que pasó, si ya lo deberías de saber??

- Oh!! Eso es porque… ya!! De acuerdo, no lo sé y no se el porque por eso quiero que me digas que pasa

- Jajaja, Ok mira… nos invitaron a una reunión y quería saber si me vas a acompañar?

- Lo lamento Bell´s, pero no puedo, está por comenzar una sesión de fotos y no puedo, y además se va a tardar, lo siento, ya le preguntaste a Rose?

- Si, ella tampoco puede, supongo que seré yo la que cancele la reunión…

- No!!, nada de eso!!, tu vas a ir, y quiero que te pongas algo especial, así que ve moviendo tu lindo trasero y ve a mi cuarto

- Alice…

- Nada de Alice!!, ve al cuarto!!

- Muy bien ya voy…- fui caminando a la habitación de Alice- Ya llegué

- Bien, abre mi armario, y en el segundo perchero de izquierda a derecha hay un vestido azul- **(n/a: el vestido está en mi perfil, por si lo quieren ver!!)**, ese, chica será el vestido que llevarás hoy- saqué el vestido, esa muy hermoso, pero, no sabía si era lo apropiado

- Alice…

- Nada de Alice!!!, te lo pondrás y no intentes hacer trampa Isabella!!, yo lo sabré y te las verás negras si lo haces!!

- Muy bien!!- dije algo enojada- pero nada de zapatillas!!!

- Esta bien, en el estante de hasta abajo, están unos zapatos que combinan muy bien y no tienen nada de tacón

- Perfecto!!, por lo menos hay algo bueno de todo esto!!

- jajajaja bueno, disfruta Bella!! Lígate a alguien, ah!! Y no hagas nada que yo no haría!!

- Jajaja ok!!

- Nos cuentas lo que pasó!!

- Con todos los detalles sucios!!

- Ya vas aprendiendo!!

- jajajaja, Suerte Alice, aunque no la necesitas!!

- Jajajaja gracias Bell´s!! suerte a ti también, si encuentras a alguien para mi, me l presentas luego

- Sin duda!!

- Que te vaya bien Bella!! Bye

- Bye

Esto sería un verdadero desastre, lo precentía, no sería nada cómodo estar en una reunión donde tu fueras la única mujer, mejor le llamo a Jasper, y vemos que pasa

- Hola??

- Jasper, soy Bella, me recuerdas?

- Claro Bella!! Como estás?? Listas para hoy??

- Mmm... pues… verás… mis amigas tuvieron algunos contratiempos y no pueden ir

- Ah!! Lo siento, mis amigos dijeron que si, pero, no te preocupes, no es necesario que ellos estén, si quieres cancelo con ellos y salimos los dos!!

- No, Jasper, no hay problema, no les hagas eso a tus amigos, si no hay problema voy solo yo!!

- Segura??

- Claro!!, podré lidiar con eso!!

- Pues, entonces como quedamos está bien??

- Claro, a las 7, estaré lista!!

- jajajaja, nos vemos en 1 hora

- aja

- hasta al rato Bella

- Hasta al rato Jasper

Maldición tenía una hora para arreglarme, esto será difícil!!, pero, por lo menos sabía que ropa llevarme

.......................... 50 minutos después

Ya estaba lista, hasta me dio tiempo de maquillarme, me alegro de que Alice me haya dado mis clases Express de maquillaje

Oí mi celular sonar, y en la pantalla se leía _Jasper _

- Si?

- Hola, ya estoy llegando, estás lista??, o me retraso un poco??

- Jajajaja, estoy lista!!

- Muy bien!!

- Iré bajando

- Te veo ahí

- Claro

Bajé y en cuanto llegue al recibidor un carro muy lujoso me esperaba, no sabía que auto era pero tenía el logotipo BMW, esto era muy sorprendente, el auto se estacionó en la entrada y del lado del chofer salió Jasper, se veía muy bien, se encaminó hacia mi

- Hola, de nuevo Bella

- Hola de nuevo Jasper

- Jajaja, te vez sorprendente

- Gracias- no pude evitar sonrojarme

- Lista?

- Sip

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, yo me senté y me puse el cinturón de seguridad, el cerró la puerta y regresó al lugar del piloto

- No es muy lejos

- Ok

El camino, fue muy relajado, Jasper me hacía sentir muy alegre, era algo raro, todos los nervios que tenía de pronto se disiparon.

Platicamos de muchas cosas, de nuestro trabajo, el es historiador, su padre es un gran general y su madre tiene una empresa donde se especializan en clases de defensa personal.

- Llegamos- ,me dijo, y vi que era un edificio muy hermoso, Jasper se bajó del auto mientras yo me quitaba el cinturón, cuando lo logré, el ya me estaba abriendo la puerta, me tendió la mano como todo un caballero y me ayudó a salir

- Gracias

- Por nada- me guió hasta el tercer piso y llegamos a una puerta- bienvenida a mi apartamento

Abrió la puerta, y pude admirar su apartamento, era muy lindo, muy minimalista, predominaba mucho las tonalidades beige

- Es muy lindo- le dije

- Gracias, mis amigo no deben tardar en llegar

- Llegarán juntos?

- Si, Emmett pasará por todos

- Todos??

- bueno… pasará por James y Edward

- Tienes un amigo James??

- Si, por que?? Tu tienes uno??

- No!, mi ex, se llamaba así

- Ah!!, lo lamento, fue muy malo

- Peor!!, el me engañaba y lo descubrí porque lo hacía en mi casa, por eso me mudé- Jasper me daba tanta confianza que le dije mi historia sin ningún problema

- Que maldito

- Lo se, pero recibió su merecido- le guiñé el ojo

- Puedo saber que le hiciste?

- Yo…- fui interrumpida por el timbre

- Oh!! Ya llegaron, luego me contarás eso

- Claro

Jasper fue a abrir, yo me levanté de mi lugar, las voces se iban acercando y una se me hacía horriblemente familiar

- Chicos ella es Bella

Lo primero que ví, me impactó muchísimo, frente a mi estaba el "vecino ardiente", pero mi impresión fue rápida en cuanto oí esa voz

- tu??

**BUAJAJAJA!!! QUIÉN SERÁ??, CREO QUE YA LO SABEN!! PERO, LAS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO!!**

**ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!!**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!, SOLO DEBEN DAR CLICK A ESE BOTONCITO VERDE QUE ESTÁ ABAJO!! PLIS DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!!! AUNQUE SEAN ANÓNIMOS!!**

**ESPERO QUE SE DEN TIEMPO DE IR A MI HISTORIA "al final de un eclipse", ME HARÍAN MUY DICHOSA!! Y MAS SI DEJAN AHÍ TAMBIÉN SUS COMENTARIOS!!**

**ME DESPIDO!!**

**LITTLE ALICE CULLEN**


	8. hay que hablar!

**Hola!!, no tardé tanto verdad??? ****Jajaja **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a…**

**Ayax: mi hermana!! Jijiji, ya que ella me motivó desde un principio a que creara estas historias!!, además de ser una de mis más grandes fuentes de inspiración!!!**

**Dicho esto les dejo la historia!! Por favor dejen Reviews aunque séan anónimos!!**

- Tu??

No pude evitar voltear y toparme con la persona con la que menos quería toparme en todo el mundo _James _

- Que haces aquí?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo

- Qué hago YO aquí?- dijo el- estoy en la casa de MI amigo, que carajos haces TU aquí?

- Se conoces?- preguntó Jasper, voltee a verlo y cuando vio mi mirada comprendió que si nos conocíamos y que su "amigo" era mi "ex"- El, es…- asentí

- Me largo de aquí- dije, tomé mi bolso y salí, pero mi estúpida suerte no me acompañaba y al pasar junto a el "vecino ardiente" trastabillé y casi me caigo, pero pude reponerme rápido y salí de aquel apartamento.

Salí del edificio, y tomé un taxi para que me llevara a mi casa, en el camino recibí un mensaje

_Lamento lo sucedido_

_Nunca pensé que eso fuera a pasar._

_Crees que nos podíamos ver en algún otro momento?_

_Jasper_

No sabía que pensar, por un lado, Jasper era muy lindo, era caballeroso, muy guapo…

Pero… si se parecía a James…

Parecía que me leían la mente porque no pude acabar de pensar eso cuando llegó otro mensaje

_Yo no soy como él Bella…_

_Por favor déjame hablar contigo!_

_Podemos tomar algo luego??_

Decidí que no perdía nada intentándolo por lo que le respondí

_Ok!_

_Solo dime cuando podemos hablar!_

_Bella_

El taxi me dejó en casa, subí a mi apartamento para encontrarme con dos mensajes grabados en el contestador:

_Bella, soy Alice!, lamento esto pero… no podré llegar hoy a dormir!, tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer y no podré llegar!!_

_Espero que todo en la reunión haya salido bien!_

_Cuando regrese me cuentas!!_

_Besos_

Genial, ahora Alice no estaba!! Que más podía pasar…

_Chicas- _sonó la voz de Rose- lo _siento pero, no estaré en casa por unos días_, _tendré que hacer unos diseños nuevos y tengo que salir de la ciudad pero estaré de vuelta en cuanto pueda, les llamó mañana para contarles_

_Las quiero mucho!! _

Excelente, esto es lo que podía pasar.

Fui a la cocina y tomé un bote de helado de chocolate y fui a la sala, prendí la TV y me puse a ver una película llamada "*_10 cosas que odio de ti" _que acababa de empezar.

Después de unos 10 minutos de ver la película mi celular sonó, era un mensaje

_Te parece que hoy nos veamos??_

_Jasper _

Hoy??, eso no era normal!!, seguramente estaría con sus amigos, por que me pedía hablar hoy??, pero… por otro lado… no había nada de malo con hacerlo

_Ok, a qué hora? En qué lugar?_

Espero que no dijera que a su casa porque no quería salir!!

_Cuanto antes!!, y el lugar… donde prefieres??_

Eso no era normal… por qué quería que fuera cuanto antes?, pero… lo mejor sería acabar con esto ya!!, aunque… no quería salir de mi casa… así que…

_Ven a mi casa! En cuanto llegues márcame para que baje por ti,_

Me puse a ver mi película ero no había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando mi celular sonó, ni siquiera me detuve a ver quién era, solo contesté

_- Hola??_

_- Bella, soy Jasper, ya estoy aquí_

_- voy para allá_

Cómo llegó tan rápido??, maldición!! Esta película me estaba gustando.

Bajé a regañadientes a la planta baja, para que Jasper pasara, él ya estaba en el recibidor y cuando me vio vino hacia mí

- Hola!

- Que hay?- dije sin ganas pensando en lo que estaría pasando en mi película, mientras nos encaminábamos al apartamento

- Bella yo…

- Jasper, te molestaría si antes de hablar me dejas terminar de ver una película??

- Que?

- Es que, antes de que llegaras estaba viendo una película y e gustaría terminarla, ya que nunca la había visto

- Claro

Entramos a mi apartamento y fuimos a la sala donde volví a tomar mi bote de helado y seguí comiendo mientras veía mi película.

Cuando terminó, yo estaba muy feliz pues el final era impresionante aunque algo obvio)

Apagué la tele y voltee a ver a Jasper

- Listo!, de qué quieres hablar??

- Bella yo…

***N/A: La peli si existe!! Ya la han visto???, es de mis favoritas!!**

**Buajajaja!!, qué le dirá Jasper??? Suspenso!!! Jijijijiji!!!! **

**En el próximo capi se enterarán de 3 cosas:**

**- Que pensó Edward cuando vio a Bella por primera vez (aunque ella ni lo vio!!)**

**- Qué pasó entre Jasper y James cuando Bell´s se fue**

**- La plática entre Bella y Jasper!!**

**Pero… ha una sorpresa!!, en el próximo capítulo… Alguien se enamorará!!!**

**Quién??? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capi!!! Jijiji soy mala!!**

**Quisiera que me dejen sus reviews, con sus tomatazos, rosas, golpes… todo!!, me hacen inmensamente feliz cuando los recibo!!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, pero sobre todo a los que leen hasta mis comentarios!!**

**Little Alice Cullen!!**


	9. no es un sueño?

**Hey!!!! he vuelto!! se que me tardé una eternidad, pero… he tenido muchísimas broncas!!!, ni se imaginan!!! una maqueta que me tardé mucho haciéndola con mi equipo, mi maestre nos dijo que estaba… (en literal) horrible!!! y ahora la tenemos que repetir!!! pero… la quiere para el próximo martes!! ya me estoy volviendo loca!!!!, por eso y por mis exámenes me tarde tanto!!, pero… me ha ido muy bien!!! **

**Muy bien, solo les diré… que quiero dedicar este capi a:**

**Dannya: pues mi mejor amiga!! Y la quiero con el alma!!! Aunque no la pueda ver todo lo que quisiera!!**

**Daniela: quién ha confiado en mi, para muchas cosas!! gracias a ambas por estar ahí, para mi!!, las quiero muchísimo!!**

**ahora, ya no las dejo en suspenso, aquí está el capi****:**

EDWARD POV

Pasé a casa de Emmett, par ir a la _reunión _de Jasper

- Hey Eddie!!

- Emmett, te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así

- Jajaja, y también te he dicho, cincuenta mil millones trecientos cuarenta y ocho mil novecientos setenta y dos veces que no seas exagerado jajajaja

- Muy gracioso- este hombre a veces me sacaba de quicio

- Ya vamos a casa de Gasparín??

- No, vamos a pasar primero por James

- Ah!!

- Ningún comentario a su persona??

- No, el me no me cae tan bien como para gastar mi enorme inteligencia, inventando bromas de él!!

- Me siento halagado- dije con sarcasmo

- Lo se, Eddie, pero no te pongas melodramático, se que lo siguiente en decir sería: "eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera pedir"

- Claro Emm sigue soñando

- Sé que lo piensas aunque no lo admites!!

- Si, claro

- Vamos Eddie admite que me quieres!!

- Emmett, eso sería muy gay, y deja de llamarme Eddie

- Te propongo algo

- Que?

- Admite que me aprecias y yo te dejo de llamar Eddie por hoy- era una oferta tentadora

- Muy bien Emmett Te aprecio!!

- Cuanto me aprecias??

- Emmett, seguro no le tiras para el otro lado??

- Hey!!, ser tierno, no quiere decir que sea gay

- tierno??

- colega, a las mujeres les pone que un hombre sea así!!

- Ya sabía que había gato encerrado

- Jajajaja, claro!!

- Llegamos

Estaba en la casa de James, antes el vivía con su novia pero algo pasó y se separaron, nunca nos dijo que pasó, y yo ni quería saber, conocía lo suficiente a James, y sabía que lo mejor que le pudo pasar a esa chica fue poder quitárselo de encima

- Hola chicos- dijo James, dijo cuando entró a mi coche- Listos, para conocer a las nuevas chicas?? Jajaja, creo que será buena la noche- no entendía por qué Jasper confiaba en él

- Hola James- dijo Emmett secamente, creo que era cierto que James no le caía bien a Emmett

- Hola- dije

Todo el camino al apartamento de Jasper fue en silencio, y fue un silencio muy incómodo, ya quería llegar

- Listo- dije cuando me estacioné frente al edificio

Bajamos y caminamos hacia nuestro destino, entramos al elevador, y el silencio volvió a reinar!!, bajamos y tocamos la puerta del apartamento, salió Jasper a recibirnos

- Hola chicos

- Hey Gaspi!!- dijo Emmett

- Hola Jasper- dije

- Que hay- dijo James

- Escuchen, hubo un cambio de planes y solo pudo venir mi amiga, así que por favor compórtense!!

- Claro!!- dijo Emmett

- Si- dije

- Haré lo que pueda- contestó James

- Gracias chicos- dijo Jasper

Caminamos hacia la sala, y cuando nos detuvimos, frente a mí estaba una aparición, era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto en mi vida

- Chicos ella es Bella- era un nombre indicado!! Era muy hermosa, pero, tenía una cara de sorpresa, tal vez no se imaginaba como éramos

- Tu??- dijo James en ese momento, esperen ya se conocían??

- Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, creo que sí se conocían pero la voz de Bella, mostraba irritación eso quiere decir que no se conocen por nada bueno

- Qué hago YO aquí?- dijo el- estoy en la casa de MI amigo, que carajos haces TU aquí?- tenía mis manos en puños, no podía creer que fuera tan maldito como para hablarle a ella así

- Se conocen?- preguntó Jasper, ella volteó a verlo y su mirada era muy significativa, pero no sabía el por qué- El, es…- asintió

- Me largo de aquí- dijo, tomó su bolso y se dispuso a ir pero cuando estaba pasando junto a Emmett tropezó pero rápidamente se repuso y salió.

No sabía que pensar, lo bueno es que Jasper empezó a hablar, bueno, no se si fue bueno….

- Tu!!, pedazo de imbécil!!- gritó

- Yo?- dijo James- vamos Jasper, no te sulfures, sé que ya no se hará la reunión, pero podemos pasar una tarde de amigos!!

- Amigos??, tu no eres mi amigo, no puedo tener un amigo que sea tan cabrón como tu!!

- Hey, vamos Jasper, tranquilízate- era raro oír a Emmett decir eso cuando Jasper era quién siempre lo dice- mejor dinos que pasa para aclarar esto

- El!!- dijo Jasper mientras señalaba a James- es el ex de Bella

- Bueno, pero no es razón para que te enojes!!- dijo James

- No hables idiota!, el- siguió explicando- engañó a Bella, en su propia casa, el se acostaba con otra, o mejor dicho, con otras mientras ella trabajaba y lo mantenía!!

- Que??- Pregunté- ella era…??

- Si, bien, si, ella era mi novia, pero qué más da, no vale nada, no está tan buena como para hacer una pelea por eso- dijo James

- Eres un imbécil, idota, LÁRGATE DE MI CASA!!- dijo Jasper

- Vamos Jasper, no me vas a echar de tu casa por una zorra como ella

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Jasper le dio un puñetazo en la cara a James y le abrió el labio inferior, James, quiso regresarle el golpe, pero entonces fui yo quién descargué mi furia contra el y le dí otro puñetazo y Emmett se encargó de agarrarlo para sacarlo, lo último que James pudo decir fue:

- Son unos imbéciles, ella no vale la pena, ni siquiera se lo monta tan bien jajajaja

Emmett, sacó a James del apartamento y el se fue a tomar un taxi, me alegra que jamás lo volveré a ver, como lo dije antes, no sabía el por qué Jasper confiaba en él

- Gracias chicos!, lamento lo ocurrido, pero…

- No hay de que Jasper, eres nuestro amigo y no dejaríamos que alguien se refiriera de esa forma a una mujer, y menos si ese alguien es James- dijo Emmett, yo no decía nada, todavía estaba muy enojado y frustrado pues no pude ver por mucho tiempo a Bella y yo quería saber más de ella, pues parecía interesante

- Gracias, pero, me podrían dejar solo, quiero arreglar las cosas con Bella, no quiero que piense que soy igual a ese imbécil!

- Muy bien amigo!!, vámonos Edward- solo asentí y salimos.

JASPER POV

Los chicos se fueron, pero yo necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Bella, porque en tan solo unos días ya se había convertido en una parte importante en mi vida, la quería mucho, y quería que ella me conociera de verdad.

Decidí que le mandaría un mensaje y si no e contestaba iría a su casa a hablar con ella

_Lamento lo sucedido_

_Nunca pensé que eso fuera a pasar._

_Crees que nos podíamos ver en algún otro momento?_

_Jasper_

Esperaba que me contestara, pero no recibía contestación, me empecé a preocupar, entonces decidí que le tenía que decir algo para que confiara en mí

_Yo no soy como él Bella…_

_Por favor déjame hablar contigo!_

_Podemos tomar algo luego??_

Estaba más que desesperado, no sabía que haría si ella contestaba negativamente, pero mi tortura personal fue cortada por un mensaje

_Ok!_

_Solo dime cuando podemos hablar!_

_Bella_

Sentí que mi alma descansaba!!

No quería que sintiera que la estaba acosando, así que me puse a pensar qué iba a decirle cuando hablara con ella

Mi concentración fue interrumpida por mi teléfono, en la pantalla se leía Emmett

- Hola Em

- Hey Gaspi!!

- que pasa??

- solo quería saber que tal te fue con tu amiga!!

- creo que bien, está dispuesta a hablar conmigo

- Eso es genial!!, oye…

- que sucede??

- Ya le comente a Edward, pero quiero que sepas que tengo que salir de la ciudad por unos días por cosas del trabajo, hay un nuevo diseñador y la empresa quiere que sea yo quién vea el trabajo del tío este así que me tengo que ir hoy mismo

- Que bien Emm!! Me alegro por ti!!

- Gracias, Edward dijo lo mismo, aunque creo que solo fue porque se va a deshacer de mi

- Jajaja, te extrañaremos grandote

- Jasper, ¿Qué me conoces??

- Emmett!!!

- Jajajaja es broma, nos vemos en unos días Jasper

- Nos vemos.

Cuando colgamos, no pude más con la ansiedad y contesté el mensaje de Bella

_Te parece que hoy nos veamos??_

_Jasper _

Espero que no crea que soy un acosador, pero necesitaba hablar con ella y pronto, lo bueno fue que ella contestó rápido

_Ok, a qué hora? En qué lugar?_

Me alegraba que ella no se asustara!!, era un comienzo así que no tardé en responder

_Cuanto antes!!, y el lugar… donde prefieres??_

Ya me estaba alistando para poder salir cuanto antes, y llegó el mensaje

_Ven a mi casa! En cuanto llegues márcame para que baje por ti,_

En su cas??, bueno, eso era mejor, ya que así ella se sentiría segura, corrí a mi auto y arranqué, en poco tiempo ya me estaba estacionando en su casa, así que marqué a su teléfono

_- Hola??_

_- Bella, soy Jasper, ya estoy aquí_

_- voy para allá_

Estaba muy nervioso, pues no sabía ni como empezar, en ese momento la vi, todavía tenía el vestido, se veía muy bien aunque algo preocupada, era obvio después de lo que acababa de pasar

- Hola!- dije nervioso

- Que hay?- dijo sin ganas mientras nos encaminábamos al apartamento

- Bella yo…- no sabía que le diría

- Jasper, te molestaría si antes de hablar me dejas terminar de ver una película??

- Que?- ya no entendía nada

- Es que, antes de que llegaras estaba viendo una película y me gustaría terminarla, ya que nunca la había visto- ella me sorprendía mucho

- Claro- dije, algo más relajado al saber que su preocupación era por la película

Entramos a su apartamento y fuimos a la sala donde ella se puso a ver la película, mientras comía helado de chocolate, me recodaba a una niña!!

Cuando la película ella apagó la tele y volteó a verme

- Listo!, de qué quieres hablar??- me dijo

- Bella, yo… no se por donde comenzar,

- Empieza por el principio- me dijo con una sonrisa!!

- Bien, pues, en primer lugar, quiero que sepas que James y yo ya no somos amigos…- no me dejó terminar

- Jasper, no quiero que cortes una amistad por mi culpa, aunque esa amistad sea un idiota- sonreí ante su comentario

- Bella, el hubiera dejado de ser mi amigo en cuanto me enterara de que le había hecho algo como lo que te hizo a alguien, sea quién sea, porque eso es de imbéciles

- Seguro?- preguntó dudosa, me gustaba que se preocupara por mí

- Si, ahora, lo segundo, es que quiero que sepas que yo no soy remotamente parecido a James, jamás le haría eso a alguien y menos si ese alguien se pareciera un poco a ti

- No entendí lo último

- Bella… se que suena raro, pero… en este poco tiempo que te conozco, me has hecho muy feliz, como hace tiempo no lo soy!

- Jasper… que me quieres decir exactamente??

- Bella, se que es difícil pensarlo, pero me siento atraído a ti, no se como pasó, no es que no tenga sentido, eres una mujer muy bella, independiente, fuerte, inteligente…

- Jasper yo…

- Entiendo que no te guste, se que no soy para nada especial, pero…

- Jasper…

- Se, que es estúpido, pero por favor, no me digas que no quieres tener nada conmigo,

- Jasper…

- Si me dices que solo como amigos me harías muy feliz, se que tal vez eso sería lo mejor!

- Jasper…

- Lo se, quieres que me vaya de tu casa, pero no me quiero ir si no me contestas

- Jasper…

- Por favor, Bella, solo una respuesta

- JASPER!!!!!!

- Mande?- pregunté algo nervioso (no se notó o si??)

- Gracias, mira, yo también me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo, y me gustaría que lo intentáramos, pero… siempre y cuando, en cuanto algo pase en nuestra relación sea bueno o malo nos lo digamos

- Estoy soñando?, no me corriste de tu casa??

- Jajajaja, no Jasper no estas soñando!!

No aguanté más mis ganas y cerré el espacio que nos separaba con un beso, fue un beso dulce, y muy tranquilo, pero aun así me gustó!!

No puedo esperar para decirle esto a los chicos!!

**H****uyyyy!!!! que les pareció??, pobre Edward no?? el ya le gustó Bell´s!!, pero ella ni lo vio!!! y ahora??? jajaja**

**no se preocupen, porque a esta historia todavía le falta así que se puede solucionar todo, pero me gustaría que opinen si les gusta que Bell´s esté con Jazz, o prefieren a Edward???**

**sus opiniones son muuuyyy valiosas y se tomarán en cuenta!!**

**si deciden que quieren que Bell´s y jazz se queden juntos… pues se hará, así que empiecen a opinar!! jejeje**

**estoy haciendo una traducción… su nombre es COLLIDE, pero, es categoría m, así que ustedes saben si leerla o no!! me gustaría mucho que lo hicieran, pero como vean!!**

**no olviden los reviews!!!! son parte importante de esto!!!**

**las quiero mucho!!!**

**L****lttle Alice Cullen**


	10. Dios me ama!

**Hooolaaa!!!! Se que tardé una eternidad, pero… aunque las escusas no cuentan… he tenido exámenes… y tarea… y… tengo malita mi rodilla!!!, ahora estoy con una férula!!! Y la voy a tener por 3 largas y horribles semanas!!!!**

**Como me tardé tanto en escribir… no las voy a marear con más choros!!**

**Solo diré que el cap está dedicado a todas las que hayan puesto un review a la historia y a mi review encarnado… Karina!!!! Jaja quien me ha dicho que le gusta mucho esta historia por lo que me apuré a actualizar!!**

**Un beso!!**

JASPER POV

Bella y yo éramos pareja!!! Santo dios!! No me lo podía creer!!

- Ya cenaste??- le pregunté

- Nop!- me contesto

- Pues que esperamos vamos a mi casa a ver que comemos!!

Salimos de la casa de Bella!, después de unos minutos volvíamos a estar en mi apartamento!

- Que quieres??- Pregunté

- Mmm… que hay??

- Pues… pizza congelada… Hamburguesa… Wafles… papas… y refresco!!

- Wow!! Comida sana!! Jajajaja

- Si quieres… puedo pedir algo… o salir a comprar… podemos comer fuera!!- dije muy nervioso

- Jajajajaja, claro que no!! Amo la comida basura!!

- Oh!! Que bueno!!- sentí que un gran peso se iba de mi espalda!

- Jajaja y… con qué me alimentarás??

- Qué prefieres??- pregunté

- Creo que la pizza es tentadora!!!

- Pizza será!!!

Calenté la pizza, y ella solo estuvo observando

Después de unos minutos la pizza estuvo lista!

- Listo!!- dije- donde quieres comer??

- Tu decide, es tu casa!!

- Pero tu eres la invitada así que tu escoge!!

- Mmm… pues… no se…

- Jajaja, mientras no sea el baño puedes escoger cualquier lugar!!

- Jajaja uyy y yo que quería q fuera el baño!! Jaja- bromeo- que te parece la sala??

- Perfecto!!, la sala es el lugar perfecto!! Jeje- contesté muy nervioso

- Tranquilízate Jasper!!- Oh por Dios!! Había notado mi nerviosismo

- Estoy tranquilo!!

- Aja!!, bien pues… vamos a la sala!!

Ya en la sala nos sentamos, y prendimos la tele

- Oh por dios!! Está mi bella genio*!!- dijo muy entusiasmada!

- Te gusta?- pregunté sorprendido

- Claro!! Siempre quise ser como Jeannie** !!

- Wow, es extraño el capitán Nelson no me agrada mucho, creo que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene!

- Oye no te metas con el!! Siempre me gustó!!

- Enserio??, bueno… no es tan malo… digo… tiene sus cosas buenas!!

- Jajaja era broma Jasper!!

- Ohh- dije aliviado

En toda la noche no pude dejar de verla, ella era muy bella, su cabello caía en ondas sobre su espalda, y su risa era hermosa!!

Entonces sonó el teléfono

- Ahora vengo- le dije

Fui corriendo para contestar

- Hola?- dije

- Hola Jasper! Soy Edward!

- Ah! Hola Edward! Que pasó??

- Quería saber si quieres venir a tomar un trago, por lo de hoy!

- Lo siento amigo, estoy ocupado!!

- Las revistas Play-Boy y tu sentado en tu cama no cuentan como algo importante que hacer!!

- Oye!!, no estoy haciendo _eso_

- _eso??_ A que te refieres??- dijo haciéndose el gracioso

- No me estoy masturbando!!- dije enojado porque me retara

- Jajajajaja- Oh Dios mío! Esa risa no era de Edward!!

Voltee para comprobar lo que creí y… no me equivocaba apoyada sobre la pared estaba una histérica (de risa) Bella!!

- Que sucede Jasper?? De quien es la risa del fondo?? Ohhh entiendo… las revistas no satisfacían y fuiste por una _amiguita??_

- Cierra esa bocota tuya Cullen!!

- Pues dime quien es??- preguntó entre risas

- es Bella!!

- Q Qu- que???- se trabó

- Es Bella!!

- Eso lo oí!! Que hace ella en tu apartamento??

- Bueno… esto… yo… mejor luego te cuento!!

- Ni se te ocurra colgar…- corté la llamada, no quería dar explicaciones!!

- Pues… ya que se que no te estabas masturbando… Jajaja…. Quién era??- preguntó aún muriéndose de risa Bella

- Lo siento!! Es que me desesperó!!

- Jajaja, lo noté, lo gritaste, por lo que las únicas opciones eran: que te desesperaste tanto que lo gritaste, o que te gusta que todo el edificio se entere que no te masturbas Jajaja!!!

- Tan fuerte lo dije??- me dio mucha pena el oir una respuesta!!

- Pues… si!! Pero… no te pongas rojo Jasper!! Ese es mi trabajo!!

- Jajaja, lo siento!!

- Ahora si puedo saber quién era??

- Ohh si!! Era Edward!!

- Edward??

- No lo recuerdas?? El estuvo aquí hace rato

- Creo que no me dio tiempo de conocer a nadie por el asunto de ese idiota!!

- Ohh, cierto!!, no te preocupes!! Lo conocerás pronto!!

- Enserio??

- Claro!! Tengo que presentarte formalmente con mis amigos!!

- Y… si se llevaron una mala impresión??

- Creo que lo último que se llevaron de ti sería una mala impresión Bella!!, no te preocupes les caerás de maravilla!!

- Eso espero!!

-Ahora en que estábamos??- pregunté- Oh!! Lo olvide!!, pero… recuerdo lo que quería hacer!!

- Ha si?? Y que era??

- Esto!!

Y la besé profundamente, sabía que esta relación empezó muy rápido pero… Bella enserio me gustaba!! Y…

* Programa Estadounidense que trata de Anthony Nelson que es enviado a la Luna pero durante el recorrido cae en una isla desierta después de que la misión en la que participaba es abortada. Durante su estancia en la isla Tony encuentra una botella semienterrada. Al abrirla aparece una genio, ¡pero qué genio! Es una joven rubia, de ojos verdes brillantes y una figura espectacular, y el capitán Nelson la nombra como Jeannie (diminutivo de genio). Ella rescata a Nelson enviándole un helicóptero con sus poderes mágicos. El capitán le da a Jeannie (la genio) la libertad pero ella quería divertirse y vio muy divertido al Capitán Nelson, así que se va con él sin que éste lo sospechara.

** Jeannie es la genio de la serie

**Ahhh!! Que lindo es Jasper!!! Se que me tardé una eternidad, por lo que las quiero premiar con otro poco de capi… pero… no seguiremos con Jazz y Bell's!! Ahora veremos lo que pasará con Rosalie!!**

**ROSALIE POV**

Estaba en camino a Houston, ahí tendría que presentar el nuevo modelo de auto que había diseñado, estaba muy emocionada, la empresa a la que le iba a mostrar el diseño es una de las más importantes y si lograba que lo aceptaran mi carrera daría un gran salto!!

Cuando llegué a Houston dejé mis cosas en mi habitación del hotel y me puse a preparar mis cosas para la conferencia que tendría.

Dormí muy poco, los nervios no me dejaban dormir y cundo pude dormir un poco tuve un sueño muy extraño

_Estaba sentada en un auto muy viejo que casi ni podía moverse, en eso un gran cuerpo sin cabeza ( si tenía cabeza, pero no se veía) se acercaba a mi y me decía_

_- Tu estuviste en mi armario!!_

_Yo le decía_

_- Claro que no imbécil!!_

_- Entonces por que solo llevas puestos mis bóxers??- preguntaba este_

_Y cuando volteaba abajo, era cierto!! Solo tenía puestos unos bóxers muy grandes para mi cintura por lo que los había sujetado con pinzas para el cabello!!_

_Y… NO TENÍA PECHOS!!!!!!!!_

Desperté de ese sueño tan… raro, y me empecé a arreglar.

A cada minuto me veía en el espejo para ver que si me estuviera poniendo ropa, creo que el sueño me traumó un poco

Cuando terminé de arreglarme me vi por última vez al espejo y… estaba bien vestida!! Y… MIS PECHOS SEGUÍAN EN MI CUERPO!!!

Tomé las cosas para la conferencia y me dirigí hacia el lugar de reunión.

Era un edificio grande, de 13 pisos, entré a recepción y pregunté sobre la cita que tenía, la señorita me dijo que era en el noveno piso.

Subí al elevador y muchos hombres subieron atrás de mí, pude oír un poco de su plática

- Buenos días señor McCarthy que le trae por aquí??

- Me citaron para ver un nuevo diseñador!!- respondió una voz que extrañamente me resultaba familiar

- Ohh!! Bien!!, Suerte!! Aquí me bajo!

- Hasta luego!

El elevador se fue vaciando lentamente en cada piso, hasta que solo quedamos tres personas, un hombre algo viejo, un chico alto y musculoso y yo!

El señor se bajó en el octavo piso por lo que solo quedamos el chico y yo!

Poco antes de llegar al noveno piso el chico se volteó y me dijo

- Tu también te bajas en el noveno?

Santo Dios Mio!! Era el vecino ardiente!!!

No sabía que hacer!!, estaba parada junto al hombre que más me ha gustado en mi vida y por primera vez hablo con el!!

Mis nervios no son de acero por lo que solo pude asentir, porque si abría mi boca seguramente saldría un grito!!

De repente el suelo del elevador se tambaleó y no nos movimos!

Ohh no!!! NO!! Por qué me pasa esto a mi??

- Creo que se detuvo!!- dijo el vecino ardiente- pronto se compondrá!!

- Aja!

Y como si Dios se burlara de nosotros la luz del elevador se apagó!!!

Solo quedaron las luces de emergencia!!

- Oh no!!, esto no es bueno!!

El intentó hablar por el teléfono del elevador, pero no contestaron!!

- Tienes señal en tu celular??- me preguntó

Saqué el teléfono de mi bolso y revisé, pero decía _sin cobertura _

- No!- contesté

Entonces se puso a gritar para que nos ayudaran!

- Auxilio!! Quedamos atrapados!!!

Después de 5 minutos alguien respondió

- Ya fueron por ayuda!!, el edificio se quedó sin luz!! Pronto llegarán!!

- Bueno… por lo menos ya nos oyeron no??- me dijo

- Si

Se dan cuenta de que cuando el me pregunta algo no puedo decir las cosas claramente, tendría que haberle dicho algo como "si, pero tenemos compañía, eso es algo bueno!! Soy Rosalie Hale y tu??" o algo así!!, al parecer estaba quedando como una completa idiota!!

- Jajaja, que suerte la nuestra!!, por lo menos tenemos compañía!! Soy Emmett McCarthy!! Y tu??

Lee las mentes o algo así??

Tranquilízate Rose!! Contesta algo inteligente!!

- s s soy Ro Rosalie Hale!!

- Hola Rosalie Hale!!

- Hola Emmett McCarthy!!

Nos vimos por unos momentos y nos empezamos a reír!

- Qué te trae por aquí??

- Vengo a presentar un trabajo y tu??

- Vengo a ver un diseño!!, eres modelo para las revistas de los autos??

- Yo??, no!! Claro que no!! Que te hace pensar eso??

- Yo… pues… no se… !!- dijo atropelladamente

- Que??

- Perdón!!

- Dime lo que ibas a decir por favor!

- Pues… la verdad es que tienes un hermoso cuerpo, y pareces una modelo!!

- Jajaja gracias!!

- Es en serio!!

- Jajaja, muchas gracias!

- Si no eres modelo… que eres??

- Soy diseñadora de automóviles!!

- Tu cita era a las 10:30??

- Si!

- Pues… creo que tu entrevista es conmigo!!

- En serio??

- Si!!

- Pues, por lo menos ahora no tengo nervios de que quede mal por llegar tarde!!

- No te preocupes el evaluador McCarthy es muy tolerable!!

- Y muy guapo!!- Oh no!! Digan que no lo dije en voz alta!! Por favor!! Digan que solo lo pensé!!

- Crees que soy guapo??, el decirlo no te ayuda ni perjudica en mi decisión del trabajo!!

- Yo… esto… si!, creo que si eres guapo!!

- Ohh, pues… gracias!!, quieres que después de la entrevista nos tomemos algo??

- Seguro??

- fue una respuesta o una pregunta???

- Ambas!!

- No entendí!!

- Pues… no se si estas seguro de lo que me pediste, pero de ser así claro que acepto!!

Bien Rose!! Esa fue buena!! Donde habías estado seguridad???

- Yo… Sii estoy seguro!!!

- Pues… supongo que solo debemos esperar a que nos saquen para poder hacer nuestro trabajo y poder ir a tomar algo!!

- Claro!! Conozco un lugar de hamburguesas que te… ohhh, supongo que no te gustan esos lugares!!, podemos…- no le dejé terminar

- Mmm… hamburguesas suena bien!! Me muero por ir!!

- Te gustan??

- Me encantan!!, amo la comida rápida y chatarra!! Jaja

- Pues… tenemos algo en común!!

- Eso es bueno!!

- Crees en el destino??

- No lo se… y tu??

- Pues… no lo hacía… pero… aquí estas!! Así que creo que desde hoy creeré en el!!

Este es el día más maravilloso de mi vida!!!

No puedo esperar a contárselo a Alice y Bella!!!

Dios me ama!!!!

**Hasta aquí este capi!!, espero les haya gustado!!, por favor pongan reviews!!, que ya extraño ver reviews para esta historia!!!**

**Las quiero mucho!! Más que el chocolate (y eso es mucho decir para mi)**

**Un beso!!**

**Little Alice Cullen!!**


	11. coincidencia

**Hola!! He vuelto!!! No las haré leer algo grande, por lo que solo les diré que me centraré en Rose en este capitulo!!**

ROSALIE POV

Después de diez minutos de estar en el elevador con mi Dios personal nos lograron sacar, si no supiera que mi evaluador era el estaría triste, pero… estaría con el otro tiempo y después saldríamos a comer!! _Céntrate Rosalie!!! Tienes que hacer bien tu trabajo!! Solo porque estás con el tipo más bueno que hayas visto y que lo quieras desnudar y tirarlo sobre la mesa y… PARA!!! Tienes que concentrarte!!!_

-Muy bien señorita Hale… cuál es su proyecto??- dijo cuando entramos a la sala de conferencias

- Bien pues mi proyecto consiste en…

La junta duró cuarenta minutos y después Emmett _mi Dios, el vecino ardiente, el hombre más bueno sobre la faz de la Tierra, a quien me quiero comer… o como le quieran llamar_ llamó a una secretaria que casi se le hecha encima cuando entró a la sala _la mataré, juro quela mataré, se arrepentirá de haber nacido heterosexual y no lesbiana!!! _El le dijo algo y cuando se fue la zorra esa el se volteó a mi todo rastro de que estaba enojada desapareció al instante no podía estar enojada cuando el estaba presente!!

- Muy bien señorita Hale, su proyecto ha sido aprobado

- En serio??

- Si, no miento nunca

- Oh por Dios!!

- Me alegra que le haga feliz la noticia, y como ha terminado la junta… puedo volver a llamarle Rosalie??

- No

- No??- preguntó confundido, ahhh era tan sexy cuando estaba confundido

- no, me gusta más que me digan Rose!!

- muy bien Rose, quieres ir a comer??

- Encantada Emmett!!

Salimos de el edificio y el me llevó a un gran Jeep rojo que estaba muy cerca del edificio

- Es tuyo??- pregunté impresionada

- Si, es mi orgullo, bueno mi segundo orgullo

- Cual es el primero??

- Mmm… me da pena admitirlo, así que qué e parce mi bebé??

- Mmm… pues, es fantástico aunque… se le pueden hacer mejoras, los rines, el guarda fangos… algunos cuantos detalles, pero fuera de eso es impactante!

- Gracias!

- Pero… sigo queriendo saber… cuál es tu primer orgullo??

- Te lo diré luego! Lo prometo

El me ayudó a entrar al Jeep porque estaba muy alto como para que alguien con falda subiera fácilmente, me tomó de la cintura y juro que si mi autocontrol no fuera tan grande me abría dado la vuelta lo hubiera besado y le diría "hazme un hijo"

El subió después de cerrar mi puerta y condujo unos diez minutos, en donde solo estábamos platicando y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común. El se estacionó en un restaurante que no conocía me ayudó a bajar del auto por lo que me volvió a agarrar de la cintura y ohh sus manos eran tan grandes y tan fuertes… _para Rose o empezarás a tener fantasías sexuales con este hombre!!_

Ordenamos y por suerte no fue una mesera la que nos atendió si no un mesero que me veía más del tiempo debido pero… a Emmett parecía no gustarle esa actitud conmigo así que cuando el mesero se fue me pidió si le permitía sentarse a mi lado y yo muy sufrida acepté

El tenía razón eran las mejores hamburguesas que había probado en mi vida.

- Y… donde te hospedas??- me preguntó cuando volvimos a entrar al _bebé _de Emmett

- En el hotel Royal Houston!

- No!!!

- Si!!

- Jajaja al parecer por más razones creo en el destino!!

- también te hospedas ahí??

- sipo!!

- wow!! Que sorpresa!! Si quieres podemos cenar juntos hoy!

- Por mi encantada!!

- Genial!

Llegamos al hotel y nos dirigimos al ascensor

- Espero que esta vez funcione bien!- dije

- A mi no me importaría que se descompusiera!!

- Jajaja, creo que a mi tampoco

Me escoltó hasta la puerta de mi habitación

- Pues paso por ti a las 8:30! Te parece bien??

- Bien!

En cuanto cerré la puerta corrí a la cama y me acosté bocabajo y me puse a gritar de emoción cuando me pude calmar llamé a las chicas

- Bueno??- contestó Bella

- Bell's!!!

- Hey Rose!! Que tal la junta?? Aprobaron tu proyecto verdad??

- SI!!! Y a que no adivinas quién lo revisó??

- No se!! Obviamente no se!!!

-Adivina!! Es un hombre que está buenísimo!!

- Tom Crouse?? Brad Pitt?? Leonardo Di Caprio?? Jonny Deep??

- No!! Emmett McCarthy!!!

- Ohh por Dios!!! Emmett McCarthy!! No lo puedo creer!!

- ni yo!!

- Rose…

- Qué??

- Sabes que no tengo ni puta idea de quién es Emmett MacCarthy??

- Ohh lo siento es EL VESINO ARDIENTE!!!

- OOOOOHHHHH mi Dios!!! Pero… cómo?? Dios!! El es amigo de Jasper!!

- Jasper?? Tu amigo de la fiesta??

- Si y no es mi amigo… ayer empezamos a andar!!

- QUEEE??? Maldición!!! Andas con un hombre al que apenas conoces??

- se que es muy apresurado, pero… lo quiero mucho, y en todo caso si nuestra relación no va bien… prometimos que hablaríamos de lo que pase!!

- Bien!!, pero… le tengo que dar el visto bueno!!

Nos pusimos a platicar y cuando me di cuenta eran las 8:00

- Bella, lo siento tengo que colgar!! Me tengo que arreglar para ir a la cena!!

- Suerte!! Conquístalo tigresa!!

- Jajaja grrr!!

Me puse un vestido rojo arriba de las rodillas con unos tacones rojos, que suerte que los traje, tenía que dar una buena impresión.

A las 8:30 tocaron a la puerta y salí

- List… Wow!! Te vez… impresionante, impactante… no encuentro la palabra exacta

- Jajaja gracias!! Tu si sabes como hacer sentir bonita a una chica, estoy lista

Bajamos a cenar, ahí platicamos de nuestros gustos y de lo que nos gusta hacer, y de donde vivíamos

- No puedo creer que también vivas en esa ciudad!! Yo vivo en la avenida 41

- Yo igual- me hice la sorprendida

- número 46

- yo en el 44!!, vives en el edificio de al lado!!

- cómo es que no nos habíamos visto??

- no lo se!! Esto es extraño- en realidad yo si lo había visto, pero no le diría _yo si te había visto, hasta entré a tu casa porque mis amigas y yo pensamos que habías matado a alguien pero todo fue un error_

Al terminar la cena me volvió a llevar a mi habitación y en la puerta me dijo

- Aún quieres saber cuál es mi primer orgullo??

- si- contesté

- pues, antes de hoy era mi Jeep, pero… en cuanto te vi entrar en el elevador me impactaste y me puse muy nervioso y solo podía pensar en lo increíble que sería hablarte, conocerte… y mira aquí estoy, por lo que conocerte es mi orgullo número uno!

- Emmett…

- si?

- bésame

- qué??- preguntó confundido

- quiero que me beses!!

Y no tardó en obedecer, el besarlo era la cosa más increíble que había sentido nunca, nos separamos y abrí la puerta de mi habitación

- Supongo que me voy…

- Solo si quieres, porque… hasta donde se, la cama de este hotel es muy grande… y no me vendría mal la compañía

Entramos y nos seguimos besado como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello.

Este día está como uno de los mejores días de mi vida sin duda alguna!!

**Qué les pareció??? Les gustó?? Por favor pongan sus reviews para hacérmelo saber!! Qué les parece llegar al review 100??**

**Les propongo algo… la que ponga el review numero 100… podrá decidir qué punto de vista se va a hacer!! Les agrada la idea??? Pues pónganse a poner reviews!!! Saben… son buenos para mi felicidad!! No saben como me pongo cada que recibo uno!!**

**De todos modos, gracias por los reviews que han puesto, sus alertas y favoritos!!!**

**Este capi va dedicado a **

**Coral: te extraño demasiado, muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre y se que aun lo sigues haciendo, sin ti mis 24 de diciembre son como cualquier otro día sombrío, te quiero y siempre te querré y te recordaré porque me has dejado una marca en mi corazón que nadie más podrá borrar!! No sabes lo que daría porque pudieras leer esto y me pudieras criticar!!**

**Siento haberme puesto melodramática, pero… las que han perdido a alguien muy amado para ustedes me comprenderá!!**

**Un beso a todas las que dejan reviews, las que me ponen alertas, las que agregan a favoritos y a las que leen en silencio!!**

**Little Alice Cullen!!**


	12. segunda guerra

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran… ¡rayos no se que haría! Jaja**

**¡Para celeste! quien se dio el tiempo de poner un review aunque no es su costumbre!**

**Y para todas las que siguen esta historia.**

**ALICE POV**

Espero que la reunión de Bella tenga buenos resultados, a esa chica le hace falta socializar más, conocer nuevas personas y de paso tener una buena pareja y no como ese desgraciado que la dañó tanto.

La sesión de fotos se alargó como lo tenía previsto, las modelos no sabían como lucir un buen traje casual.

Cuando estaba alistándome para irme Claudio, el jefe de redacción de la revista para la que estoy trabajando, llegó para hablar conmigo

-Alice, querida!- me dijo dándome dos besos en las mejillas

- Claudio, que se te ofrece?

- Pues, te tengo noticias, Vogue ha decidido que te quiere para la siguiente edición!

- Enserio?, y cual es el tema en específico

- Moda de la segunda guerra de vuelta y mejorada!

- La segunda guerra? No es algo… extraño?

- Lo se, pero la presidenta así lo quiere, por lo que me han mandado a convencerte para que aceptes, no me hagas ponerme de rodillas!

- jaja, bien acepto

- Eres la mejor!

- Lo se, no es novedad escucharlo

- Nos vemos!

- Bye Claudio

¡Maldición! ¿La segunda guerra mundial? ¡Que persona tan enferma!

Cuando Salí me encaminé al apartamento, pero me di cuenta de que no quería estar sola, por lo que preferí ir a tomar unos tragos, bailar un rato.

Regresé a la casa cansada y solo me dormí

Al día siguiente salí rumbo a la biblioteca para poder encontrar algo, sabía que internet era más rápido pero… era mas seguro encontrar mejores ideas en la biblioteca, rogaba poder encontrar algo sobre las vestimentas de la segunda guerra mundial

Ya en la biblioteca me puse a buscar un libro que me pudiera ayudar

Después de media hora de buscar en la computadora de la biblioteca, encontré uno llamado "la segunda guerra, todo lo que pasaba" era lo mejor que había encontrado y para mi suerte quedaba un solo ejemplar en la biblioteca.

Fui a buscar el libro, su número era el 345F, así que me puse a buscar.

Cuando llegué al librero en donde tenía que estar el libro, noté que había otro chico del otro lado buscando, empecé la búsqueda y cuando llegué a la mitad del estante, encontré el libro, acerqué la mano hacia el y cuando mi mano estaba a un centímetro del libro una mano me tocó, volteé a ver la procedencia de dicha mano, era el chico que había visto hacia un momento

- Oh, lo siento, ¿necesitas este libro también?

- Si, ¿tu también lo necesitas?

- Si, pero no te preocupes, le saco fotocopias

- Oh, eso no es necesario, solo déjame veo si hay alguna imagen que me sirva y le saco fotocopias a eso y tu te quedas con el libro

- Acepto

El chico desconocido y yo nos fuimos a sentar para que pudiera buscar cómodamente lo que necesitaba.

Después de 15 minutos por fin lo encontré, era exactamente lo que necesitaba, eran 7 páginas dedicadas a la vida cotidiana en periodos de guerra en todo el mundo y en todos hablaban sobre la vestimenta típica, "_que suerte_" me dije para mis adentros

- Listo, lo he encontrado, solo tengo que sacar fotocopias de estas páginas y el libro es todo tuyo

- Muchas gracias

Caminamos hacia las fotocopias de la biblioteca, la fila era inmensa, nos formamos y el empezó a hablar

- Mi nombre es Edward ¿y el tuyo?

- Alice

- Hola Alice, perdona por hacerte hacer esto, pero mi amigo necesita este libro

- No hay problema Edward, yo solo necesitaba esta información

- ¿Trabajo para la universidad?

- No, información para mi trabajo laboral

- Oh…- se quedó cayado, muy pensativo, supuse que no sabía que más preguntar así que seguí con la charla

- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

- 27 ¿y tu?

- 26

- ¿En qué trabajas?

- Soy diseñadora ¿y tu?

- Doctor

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, la medicina es mi vocación

- ¿y ese anillo?- pregunté por un anillo que tenía en una cadena alrededor de su cuello

- Larga historia

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar

- No hay problema, es solo que ya casi llegas y no me gustaría estar cortando la historia cada poco tiempo

- ¿Me la contarás algún día?

- Cuando quieras, si no tienes nada que hacer podemos ir a tomarnos un café en cuanto salgamos y te contaré todo, ¿Qué te parece?

- Me agrada la idea

Los chicos que atendían el negocio de las fotocopias eran muy rápidos, me tardé más en decirles de que página a que página quería que en lo que ellos me entregaron las fotocopias.

Cuando salimos de fotocopiar, nos dirigimos a pedir el préstamo del libro, la señorita que atendía intentó coquetear con Edward, ella era bonita, muy voluptuosa pero Edward ni siquiera la vio, salimos de la biblioteca y nos encaminamos a un café que estaba muy cerca de ahí.

- ¿Ahora si me contarás la historia?

- Claro

**Muy bien, se que me quieren matar, y no las culpo, se que tardé una eternidad en actualizar, pero no ha sido fácil, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, porque un maestro decidió que no era lo suficientemente buena y me mando a EXTRAORDINARIO, ¿pueden creerlo?, pues me tuve que poner a estudiar, pero ya lo hice ahora solo queda rogar a Dios que sea bueno conmigo para que salga bien, ¡recen por mi!**

**Muchas de ustedes me han dicho que quieren que Alice se quede con Edward, otras de ustedes quieren que Edward y Bella estén juntos, así que me gustaría que me dijeran en sus reviews que es lo que quieren, ¡la pareja ganadora será la que prevalezca en esta historia!**

**¡Las quiero mucho!**

**Besos XOXO**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. platica

**Según sus reviews, he tomado una decisión para el rumbo de esta historia, en este capi lo descubrirán le dedico el capi a CheriLuv, dani hale de withlock Cullen, SofideCullen, celeste, PaaOo, gianivani, Por mi nombre xD, mar992, Lola Hale Cullen, Fran Masen, Bells-15, Laura, suisa love y a todas las demás por sus reviews**

ALICE POV

- ¿Ahora si me contarás la historia?

- Claro

El mesero llegó y cada uno pidió un café el pidió un café americano y yo un cappuccino

- No es normal que yo cuente la historia desde el principio pero supongo que tengo que hacerlo esta vez, la verdad es que soy adoptado, mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño de 5 años, tuve la suerte de que me adoptara una pareja increíble y que ahora les puedo llamar mamá y papá, mi padre se llamaba Edward igual que yo, pero su apellido era Masen mi madre se llamaba Elizabeth Masen, Carlisle y Esme Cullen me adoptaron y me dieron su apellido, lo único que me quedó de mis padres fueron sus anillos de matrimonio, este- me mostró su mano derecha donde se encontraba un anillo- y este- dijo enseñando el anillo que vi colgando de su cuello- me quedó eso y una carta de mi madre que hizo antes de morir, pues mi padre no alcanzó a decir nada, mi madre sabía que no sobreviviría por eso lo último que hizo fue hacer esa carta donde me dijo que guardara esos anillos y que se lo diera a la mujer que llegara a amar, desde entonces siempre cargo los anillos, cuando era pequeño los dos los tenía en la cadena, pero en cuanto el de mi padre me quedó me lo puse y no me lo he quitado, el de mi madre sigue en la cadena esperando a encontrar a su dueña

- ¿Es una historia impresionante, pero.. y si el anillo no le queda a la chica en cuestión?

- Pues tengo la fe de que mi madre me ayude a encontrar a la chica indicada

- Te lo merecerías Edward, se nota que eres un chico increíble

- Muchas gracias Alice, la verdad a veces lo dudo, siendo sincero jamás me había enamorado de alguien, nunca había tenido el sentimiento de ver a alguien y sentir que no hay nadie más, pero hace poco lo sentí, por una mujer hermosa pero, ella ese mismo día se convirtió en novia de uno de mis mejores amigos, siento que jamás voy a sentir eso por nadie más

- Pues, es algo triste, pero creo que lo peor que te podría haber pasado sería nunca sentir eso, yo jamás lo he sentido, y no sabes cuanto deseo poder sentirlo, pero la mayoría de los hombres creen que por ser diseñadora soy fácil, o interesada, por lo que nadie se fija en mi de forma seria, lo peor es que gracias a eso mi trabajo lo tengo que hacer sola, porque mis 2 mejores amigas una es restauradora de arte y la moda no es su prioridad y mi otra amiga diseña autos, por lo que no me puede ayudar mucho, por lo general no lo necesito, pero ahora es cuando necesito una amiga fanática de la moda o de la historia para que me ayude

- ¿De la historia?

- Si, el proyecto que me asignaron es sobre la segunda guerra mundial, y no encuentro tanta información como me gustaría

- Pues, lamento no poder darte esa información, la historia nunca fue mi fuerte

- No te preocupes

- Oh, no me preocupo, porque tal vez no sea bueno en historia, pero por eso tengo a un mejor amigo historiador y especialista en la segunda guerra mundial, al parecer es el destino

-¡Amo a el destino! ¿Crees que tu amigo me pueda ayudar?

- Claro, si quieres ahora le llamo y veo cuando te puede ver

- Te debería mi vida

- No te preocupes

Edward sacó su celular y marcó, no podía creer mi buena suerte, muchos dirían que no debo de confiar en extraños, pero mi sexto sentido me decía que algo bueno ocurriría si le creía, escuché la platica

- Hola Jasper… bien y tu?... me alegro… oye, quería pedirte un favor… una amiga necesita ayuda para su trabajo, necesita información muy especifica de ciertos temas e la segunda guerra… no, no te estoy bromeando… si… cuando?... a que hora?... le preguntaré espera un momento

- Crees que mañana a la una podrías estar libre?- me preguntó, yo solo asentí, el volvió a tomar el teléfono- si a la una está bien, muchas gracias… nos vemos- terminó la llamada- todo listo mañana a la una el te recibe di que vas de parte de Edward y te atenderán de inmediato

- No iras tu?- pregunté

- Lo lamento Alice, mañana estoy en el hospital, mañana tengo una cirugía y no puedo faltar, pero no te preocupes, Jasper es todo un caballero, y si por alguna razón te falta al respeto por mínimo que sea, dímelo y yo lo pongo en su lugar

Nos trajeron el café, y platicamos de nuestras vidas en general, me dio su número telefónico y yo el mío, prometimos que otro día saldríamos por otro café y así le contaba de mi visita con su amigo Jasper

Muchas gracias Dios, ahora si podré hacer mi trabajo.

¿Me pregunto cómo será el amigo de Edward?

Regresé a casa para decidir que me pondría mañana con el amigo de Edward, no pude dejar de pensar en la plática que tuve con el, desearía poder encontrar al amor de mi vida, quisiera poder sentir esa sensación de que la persona que estás viendo es para ti, pero lo que más me gustaría sería que esa persona compartiera el sentimiento.

Aun así, el día fue duro y ayer no descansé bien del todo, y como no estaban ni Bella ni Rose, decidí irme a dormir.

Juan Pestañas ya llegó por mi.

**Hola! Les gustó? Se que es algo corto, pero ya quería actualizar!**

**Espero que me den muchos reviews!**

**En otras noticias… ya tengo Twiter y ahí pienso poner cuando pienso actualizar cada historia, noticias sobre mis fics, mis dudas para saber si les gusta algo o no! Es LttlAliceCullen tengo la imagen de mi perfil para que me reconozcan ehhh cualquier cosa también pienso poner mi pag de twiter y facebook en mi perfil por si quieren conocerlos**

**Las quiero mucho**

**Little Alice Cullen**


	14. conociendose

**JASPER POV**

Desperté listo para otro día de trabajo, ayer estaba sorprendido por la llamada de Edward, pues no tiene muchas amigas que digamos, y las que tiene no les interesa para nada saber de algo que no sea cómo meterse en sus pantalones.

Estaba feliz por mi relación con Bella, todo iba a la mar de bien, no habíamos ido a la siguiente base, pero no quería presionarla y por increíble que parezca yo no quería llegar ahí, me gustaba la relación tal y como estaba, besos ocasionales y muchas horas de plática.

Cuando llegué a la oficina me metí en mis libros por lo que no me dí cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, hasta que alguien tocó mi puerta

- Adelante- dije

Oí como la puerta se abrió y una voz como de campanillas dijo

- Hola, soy Alice Brandon, busco al señor Jasper Hale, soy la amiga de Edward

Levanté la vista para ver a la dichosa amiga de Edward, esperando ver a una mujer grande, o fea… no conocía a alguien atractiva interesada en la historia, pero en cuanto LA vi… fue… indescriptible

- pa pasa… yo… um… yo soy Jasper- logré decir

- Mucho gusto- me tendió la mano y fue… fue como si mi mano nunca hubiera sentido nada y cuando ella la tocó le regresó el sentido del tacto

- Siéntate, lo lamento, no me di cuenta de la hora

- Lo lamento, si estas muy ocupado puedo regresar lu…

- NO!- dije impulsivamente, ni si quiera la dejé terminar, pero no quería que se fuera, ella tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas… era… _Jasper tienes novia, no se supone que debes sentir esto por alguien!_!- Tengo tiempo ahora, Edward me dijo que necesitas información de un tema en específico de la segunda guerra, ¿no es así?- dije para que no se notara mi desliz

- Si así es, yo necesito saber con la mayor exactitud posible el tipo de ropas que se usaban en la época de la segunda guerra

- ¿Ropas?

- Si, yo soy diseñadora, y necesito saberlo para crear mi nueva línea de ropa, espero que me puedas ayudar, en serio necesito toda la ayuda que sea posible

- No es algo común, pero te ayudaré, no tengo mucho de eso, pero es un buen tema para investigar, de hecho me gusta la idea para un nuevo tema

- ¿En serio?

- No bromeo sobre la historia

- Bien, pues manos a la obra, en que te puedo ayudar

_Bésame, eso sería de mucha ayuda, bésame para saber si tus labios son tan dulces como parecen_

- Pues, vamos a la hemeroteca, eso será de mucha ayuda

- Bien, pero… me podrías decir donde está, nunca e ido y no se llegar

- No te preocupes yo te llevo- cuando lo dije su sonrojo creció un poco… ¿_sientes lo mismo que yo? Que es este sentimiento, es como si tuviera que estar con esta hermosa ninfa!_

- Eso sería increible

- Pues, andando

El camino fue algo silencioso, no tenía el valor suficiente para empezar una plática, y al parecer ella era de pocas palabras pues no hablaba y solo veía hacia enfrente y se retorcía sus manos.

- Y… cómo es que llegaste a la idea de querer hacer una línea de ropa sobre la segunda guerra?

- Pues… nunca pensé en hacerlo, pero fue un encargo especial, de ello depende parte de mi carrera y no pienso perder la oportunidad

- Pues, te prometo que tu carrera será un éxito si depende de este trabajo, pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en ello- ella volteó sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes

- Muchas gracias, pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en esto

Llegamos a la hemeroteca y pusimos manos a la obra, buscamos todo material que tuviera algo de la segunda guerra y lo llevamos poco a poco a una mesa.

Me senté en una silla y empecé a ver el material, pero no me pude concentrar demasiado pues la silla que estaba a mi lado fue ocupada por _ella_.

- ¿Hay algún problema si me siento a tu lado?- preguntó tímidamente

- Para nada, siéntete libre de sentarte donde quieras- dije tranquilamente aunque por dentro me moría de felicidad

La búsqueda duró varias horas, pero recaudamos bastante información

- Es algo tarde, deberíamos irnos- dije viendo la hora, notando que en unos minutos nos correrían del lugar pues era ya casi la hora de cerrar

- Si

Salimos, entremos al auto y me encaminé a la oficina

- ¿Quieres cenar algo?- pregunte con miedo a la negativa

- S-si

- ¿Que se te antoja?

- Lo que sea es bueno

- Que te parce… comida francesa, hay un nuevo lugar en la ciudad y dicen que es muy bueno

- Claro

Llegamos al restaurante, pero el lugar había sido rentado para un evento privado, por lo que no atendían

- Lo siento, yo…

- No es tu culpa, te propongo algo… compremos pizza y comámosla en algún lado- me dijo para alentarme

- Perfecto, ¿en mi oficina te parece bien?

- ¡Claro!

Pedimos la pizza en la oficina y nos pusimos a platicar mientras llegaba, estar con ella era como estar completo, descubrí que no era nada seria, de hecho es muy parlanchina, era genial

La pizza llegó y la comimos gustosos, nos moríamos de hambre, la plática continuó y cuando nos percatamos de la hora ya era la una de la mañana

- Si que se pasa rápido el tiempo cuando uno se lo pasa bien, pero me tengo que ir, mis compañeras deben estar preocupadas

- Claro, ¿nos vemos mañana para continuar nuestro trabajo?

- ¡Sin falta!- me agaché para despedirme de ella y… _me besó_

**Ok, pueden matarme y no saber en que termina la historia o no matarme y conocer el final!**

**Mi única excusa para mi tardanza es que he tenido tanta tarea que no tengo tiempo de nada!**

**Espero me comprendan y me pongan reviews! Los extraño mucho!**

**Las quiero**

**Little!**


	15. conoceres y confesiones

**Hola, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardarme tanto, pero no saben los problemas que he tenido!**

**Pero por fin he vuelto, con esta historia!**

**JASPER POV**

_Me besó…. Ella me besó…_

No podía dejar de sentir un hormigueo en mis labios cada que recordaba el tacto de sus labios, era indescriptible.

_-Para Jasper, tu tienes novia- _me decía la razón_- Pero, aunque Bella es hermosa y la quiero… Alice es… ella es… yo me sentí… creo que ella…_

- Hola Jasper!- saludó Edward- si fue Alice a verte?

- Ahhh si… yo… ella, si, si vino a verme

- ¿Que tienes?, pareces distraído

- Nada, solo que tengo mucho trabajo

- Ah, ya veo… ¿y tu novia?, ¿cómo está?

- ¿Bella?... pues supongo que bien

- ¿Supones?

- si, supongo

- Tienes a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo a tu lado ¿y no sabes como está?... eres idiota

Edward salió furioso de mi oficina.

No entendía su reacción, se que Bella es hermosa y lista, y si, me olvide de todo cuando estaba con Alice, y eso no es normal, nunca me había pasado, aunque estuviera con cualquier otra persona nunca olvidaba nada, no olvidaba si tenía que hablarle a alguien, o si tenía que ver a un amigo, si tenía algo que pagar… pero…. _Maldita sea… ella es diferente Jasper!_

_Tengo que hablar con Bella, yo se lo prometí…. Pero no ha pasado casi nada de tiempo desde que la conozco… pero le tengo que decir que hay alguien que esta haciendo que deje de pensar en ella… pero no quiero que piense que soy como James… pero si no lo digo ella se sentirá peor…._

_Dejaré mañana vea a Alice, y dependiendo lo que sienta si le digo a Bella o solo fue una confusión._

**BELLA POV**

Estaba en casa viendo una película cuando llegó Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿Por qué tan feliz Ali?

Ella corrió hacia mí, y me agarró de una mano y me levantó de mi asiento

- Levántate, me acompañarás a comprar cosas para que salga mañana!

No pude replicar en un momento yo estaba en su auto, ella conducía a quien sabe donde mientras cantaba _"Love is in the air"_

Cuando nos estacionamos caminamos hacia un gran centro comercial donde ella me arrastró de tienda en tienda comprando cosas para ella y de vez en cuando me hacía probarme cosas a mi porque "mi guardarropa es muy anticuado y soso"

Quería matar al dueño de un centro comercial que abría las 24 horas del día

Después de 3 horas de caminar y caminar de tienda en tienda, fuimos hacia el carro

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme Bella- dijo la pequeña

- Alice… me hiciste caminar tanto que me saldrán ampollas en el culo!

Ella se rio escandalosamente por mi comentario

Al llegar a casa nos fuimos a la cama, ni siquiera me puse la pijama solo caí en mi cama y me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente salí al trabajo, mi vida estaba dando vueltas que me hacia muy feliz, mi trabajo estaba de maravilla, tenia novio, mis nuevas amigas eran increíbles… no podía quejarme de nada

Al medio día mi jefe volvió a hablarme

- Isabella, tienes un nuevo trabajo que hacer, es el retrato de una chica joven de Rembrandt, tienes que trabajar en la casa donde está, el pago es muy bueno, y son clientes muy importantes

- Claro, ¿cuando tengo que ir?

- Ahora, esta es la dirección- me dio un papel con la dirección y un croquis

Salí del trabajo y tomé un taxi para que me llevara a la dirección.

Cuando llegué me encontré con una enorme casa blanca con grandes ventanales, no costaba trabajo creer que en esa casa alguien tuviera un Rembrandt.

Salí del taxi y toqué el timbre de la puerta y en unos momentos abrieron y frente a mi estaba un dios griego, el cual al parecer estaba muy sorprendido de verme

- Hola, soy Isabella Swan, soy la restauradora de arte, vine por lo de su Rembrandt

- Ahh… ahh… si claro, pasa- me dijo

El me guió por la casa, vaya que era hermosa, no era ostentosa como pensé que podría ser, y en la sala ahí estaba, uno de mis cuadros favoritos… la emoción era indescriptible, tanta que olvidé que estaba acompañada, hasta que oí so voz, la cual me pareció sumamente sensual

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen, perdón por no presentarme antes

Volteé a verlo y tenía una sonrisa tan… irresistible, era una sonrisa que podría hacer que el sol saliera a media noche, era deslumbrante, mi corazón latió rápidamente y no pude evitar sonreír

- Hola señor Cullen- dije cortésmente

- Oh no, el señor Cullen es mi padre, solo dime Edward

- Edward

- ¿te puedo llamar Isabella?

- No, por favor dime Bella

- Bella, me gustaría saber si te importaría que estuviera aquí mientras trabajas

- Claro que no, estoy acostumbrada a que en mi trabajo se platica mientras trabajamos para que no sea estresante

- Entonces platiquemos mientras trabajas

El día se fue muy rápido, Edward era muy interesante, el era médico y le apasionaba su trabajo, le gustaba la música sobre todo la clásica, cosa que ambos compartíamos, no soportaba en country, no le gustaba ir a lugares ruidosos aunque a veces lo hacía por sus amigos, el no vivía en la casa en donde estaba trabajando, ahí vivían sus padres pero como su casa estaba siendo remodelada se estaba quedando con sus padres. Pero cuando la jornada terminó sentí que no habíamos hablado ni cinco minutos, el tiempo se fue muy rápido.

- Me tengo que ir

- Yo te llevo- dijo amablemente

- No te molestes, puedo pedir un taxi

- No es ninguna molestia, por favor déjame llevarte

Al final acepté, salimos de la casa y me llevó hacia un flamante volvo, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerró antes de ir hacia el lado del conductor, cuando caminó hacia dicha puerta pude notar que su andar era elegante y felino, caminaba derecho pero no prepotentemente, su espalda era ancha y con la camisa que llevaba era visible que tenía muy bien torneados sus músculos.

Cuando encendió el auto una melodía llenó el ambiente

- ¿Claro de luna?

- ¿La conoces?- preguntó sorprendido

- Es una de mis piezas favoritas

-Eres sorprendente Bella

El trayecto a mi casa transcurrió con preguntas hacia mi, que contesté sin vacilar, por algún extraño motivo me sentía muy segura con Edward y no solo físicamente, si no que sentía que podía contarle todo sin ningún problema, pero si mi jornada de trabajo se fue rápido, el viaje fue mucho mas corto.

Me bajé y mi lengua actuó por cuenta propia

- ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?- dije

El se vio sorprendido pero acepto, estacionó el auto y bajó conmigo hacia el edificio.

Llegamos al apartamento y se sentó en la sala, llevé dos tazas de café y un pastel que había comprado hace unos días y que nadie había comido por falta de tiempo.

- ¿Y como son tus padres Edward?- pregunté cuando repartí dos rebanadas de pastel

- Pues, es una historia algo complicada, verás, Carlisle y Esme Cullen son mis padres adoptivos, mis padres bilógicos, Elizabeth y Edward Masen murieron cuando yo tenía cinco años y lo único que me quedó de ellos fueron sus anillos de matrimonio, Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron casi inmediatamente por lo que no tuve que estar en un orfanato mucho tiempo, ellos me dieron su apellido para que no tuviera problemas en mis escuelas, al principio fue muy duro, pero ellos son los mejores padres que pude tener después de ese incidente, ellos me criaron como su hijo biológico y pronto superé mis traumas, los frecuento seguido y como te dije antes en estos momentos estoy viviendo con ellos por la remodelación de mi casa.

- Se ve que amas mucho a los señores Cullen, tus ojos lo reflejan

- SI, a ellos les debo lo que soy

- Edward… tu eres… increíble

Y así pasamos otras tres horas hablando hasta que Edward se tuvo que ir, pero no sin antes decirme que como mañana tenía que volver a casa de sus padres a continuar mi trabajo el pasaría por mi.

Era extraño, Edward causaba en mi muchas cosas, cuando me miraba fijamente mi corazón se aceleraba, si me hablaba su voz era cautivadora pero se complementaba con una plática sumamente interesante, me sentía muy confiada a su lado, era… increíble

_Tienes a Jasper Bella, tienes a un hombre que te quieres, que dejó una amistad por ti, que te respeta… además Edward solo te ha de ver como la mujer que trabaja para sus padres __**eso es mentira, si así fuera el no hablaría conmigo de esa manera, ni sería tan atento ni me contaría lo de sus padres biológicos **__en todo caso solo te ve como una chica con la que se puede hablar_

Todo eso me puso a dudar, lo mejor será que mañana le pregunte a Edward si somos amigos o solo soy alguien con quien le gusta hablar, no haré un drama por un conflicto de sentimientos hasta no saber eso, no le diré nada a Jasper hasta que no aclare mis sentimientos por Edward.

JASPER POV

La puerta de mi oficina fue tocada y cuando la abrí ahí estaba, sonrojada y con ojos de pena, con un vestido corto y morado, una hermosa Alice

- Hola Alice… pasa- ella entró a mi oficina- yo quería hablar contigo de…

- No, no digas nada, déjame hablar a mi primero, es tonto, yo no me pongo nerviosa por un hombre, pero por alguna extraña razón contigo lo estoy, me pones nerviosa, pero no me voy a ir con rodeos, me gustas Jasper, me gustas mucho, y se que es precipitado, se que te conocí ayer, pero se que eres el hombre de mi vida, lo supe cuando lograste hacer que la historia me atrapara, lo supe porque mi corazón late muy fuerte cuando estoy contigo lo se porque cuando me tocas mi piel se pone como de gallina y sobre todo lo se porque cuando te besé sentí como si respirara por primera vez. Y quiero que me digas que sientes, no quiero que me digas si es normal o no, no quiero que me digas si es apresurado o no, no quiero que me digas si tienes novia o no, solo quiero que me digas si sientes algo de lo que yo siento, si es así lo demás no me importa, se puede solucionar y si no es así… me iré en ese preciso momento y nunca jamás volverás a saber de mi.

- Yo…

**Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

**Que les pareció?**

**¿Reviews?**


	16. descubriendo sentimientos

**Perdón por el atraso, pero espero que valga la pena**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si es mia**

**Disfruten**

JAPER POV

Yo…- ayer tenía dudas, pero hoy ya no estaban, era más que claro lo que sentía, así que no dudé en contestar- yo también siento que me gustas Alice

Ella abrió los ojos, claramente sorprendida por mi contestación, pero de todos modos corrió y me abrazó y nos besamos… pero me sentía tan mal que pronto tuve que cortar el beso

- Alice, en verdad me gustas, hacer que se me olvide hasta cómo me llamo, pero… yo tengo novia, y no, no pienso pedirte que seas mi amante ni nada por el estilo, tu eres una mujer única y no pienso dejarte escapar por nada del mundo, el destino me ayudó a encontrarte, y no te te pienso dejar ir, pero mi novia es una mujer a la que respeto mucho y tanto no te pienso herir ati, como no me gustaría hacerlo con ella, así que te pido que me dejes hablar con ella, hoy mismo se lo diré y le diré la verdad, le diré que conocí a una mujer increíble que hizo que mi mundo se volteara al revés y si ella lo acepta seré muy feliz y si no, perderé a una persona muy linda en mi vida, pero llegará otra que hace que mi corazón explote de felicidad

Cuando terminé mi monólogo, Alice estaba llorando… _Dios, ¿la ofendí? Jasper eres idiota_

- Nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan hermoso en mi vida- dijo para mi sorpresa- se que es tonto, pero Jasper… eres increíble, y confío en ti así que si necesitas que haga algo no dudes en decírmelo, por lo pronto lo mejor es que me vaya, necesitas estar solo, y con la información que tengo puedo trabajar por ahora, adiós- y me dio un beso en la mejilla

_Muy bien Jasper... ahora debes pensar como decírselo a Bella sin que la lastimes_

EDWARD POV

Como se lo había prometido, pasé por Bella en la mañana, aun estaba sorprendido que viviera en el edificio de alado del de Emmett, pero así son las coincidencias.

Cuando bajo, sentí que el aire en mis pulmones no me bastaba.

Le abrí la puerta, como el caballero que Carlisle y Esme me enseñaron a ser y conduje hacia la casa, mientras platicábamos de trivialidades, pero algo había de raro en ella

- Bella, ¿te pasa algo?

- Si… no… bueno si… no importa

- Bella, dime, no hay nada que no me puedas decir

- Es que yo… quisiera saber… ¿Qué somos?

_¿Qué somos?... pues si por mi fuera, seríamos marido y mujer, pero tu seguramente no quieres… _esta fue mi respuesta mental, pero no la podía exteriorizar

- pues… para mi tu eres una chica hermosa, inteligente, agradable y con quien extrañamente puedo decir todo mi pasado… así que si me lo permites, me gustaría pensar que eres mi amiga- ella se sorprendió así que lo arreglé lo mejor que puede- pero si no, no hay problema, puedo entender que no quieras que sea tu amigo… yo…

- Por mi está perfecto que seamos amigos- contesto, mientras estacionaba el carro en el garaje, en ese momento la voltee a ver y vi que tenía una gran sonrisa, por lo que no pude hacer más que sonreír de vuelta

El resto de la mañana Bella restauró la pintura, mientras hablábamos… y en algún momento se me ocurrió la idea de tocar el piano, ella, paró de trabajar en la pintura y se acercó a mi, yo le hice un espacio en el asiento, pera que estuviera a mi lado, y ella lo aceptó, así que con mayor razón hice todo lo posible por tocar lo mejor que podía, y Dios me ayudó pues no erré ni una sola nota, voltee a ver a Bella y descubrí que ella me estaba viendo… así que cuando la pieza terminó me acerque a ella, y ella no se alejó, al contrario ella también fue acortando la distancia, gata que nuestros labios se juntaron… fue… fue mejor que ir al cielo, pero entonces lo recordé _Es la novia de tu amigo_

Me tuve que separar de ella

- lo lamento Bella, yo… yo… yo no me pude contener… digo eres hermosa, inteligente, linda, pero no debí hacerlo… además tu tienes novio- en todo el discurso ella tenía una cara de arrepentimiento, hasta que dije la última parte

- ¿Disculpa?... ¿cómo sabes que tengo novio?

_Ohh genial Edward acabas de hacer una estupidez del tamaño del mundo, ahora contéstale con la verdad si no quieres que se enoje_

- Bueno… es que… yo ya te había visto, en el departamento de Jasper… verás el y yo somos amigos- en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron con horror

- ¿Tu, eres amigo de Jasper? ¿Estuviste en el departamento?- lo sabía se enojaría porque la bese sabiendo que tenía novio y peor… que su novio era mi amigo

- Bella… yo se lo explicaré a Jasper, no te preocupes por eso…

- Tu eres amigo de James…- no pude creer el rumbo de sus pensamientos

-No, eso no es cierto, yo _era _amigo de James- dije enfatizando el era- pero ese día todos dejamos de hablarle, porque no soportamos la idea de que te haya hecho algo así- _y nuevamente metí la pata_

- T-tu sabes lo que hizo… Oh Dios, esto es patético… soy… soy una estúpida

Y acto seguido salió corriendo

La intenté seguir pero no pude alcanzarla puesto que no supe hacia que dirección se fue

Pensé que lo prudente sería hablar con Jasper y contarle lo sucedido, pero su celular me mandaba a buzón así que desistí

ROSALIE POV

Los últimos días fueron tan felices para mi, Emmett, resultó ser un chico increíble, el era guapo, listo y me hacía reír, además el veía que era buena en mi trabajo y no solo veía mi cuerpo.

Hoy me invitó a una cita y fue el día más maravilloso de mi vida, cenamos en el restaurante mas lindo al que haya ido en mi vida, y me preguntó de una forma tan inocente si quería y le permitía que pasáramos la noche juntos que no se lo pude negar.

Fuimos a un hotel de 5 estrellas, y cuando nos dieron la llave, la habitación estaba bellamente decorada con rosas y pétalos de rosas por todos lados, velas prendidas para no necesitar prender la luz que no aguanté más y ataqué su boca con un hambre de el que jamás había sentido, y me lo devolvió haciendo que sintiera electricidad corriendo por mi espina dorsal.

La noche fue la más romántica y pasional de mi vida… pero ustedes no quieren saber eso

BELLA POV

Tomé un taxi y le di la dirección. En todo el camino pensaba en lo patética que era, y en lo que había pasado, no podía creer que lo hubiera besado, pero tenía que hacer esto, si no nada saldría bien. Estaba intentando hacer un discurso mental, pero nada se me ocurría, lo poco que lograba pensar me resultaba patético, así que pronto lo rechazaba, pero tenía que pensar que decir, que hacer… finalmente, decidí que improvisaría, si, eso sería lo mejor, así podría soltar todo lo que siento de corazón.

Cuando el taxi paró le di el dinero dejando que se quedara con el cambio, no estaba de humor para contar el cambio y además en ese momento era lo último que me importaba, estaba molesta, sentida y básicamente me sentía engañada.

JASPER POV

Intentaba pensar qué le diría a Bella, pero aun no se me ocurría nada que describiera lo que pasaba sin que pareciera que soy un maldito mujeriego.

Para poderme concentrar apagué mi celular y desconecté el teléfono de la oficina, así nadie podría interrumpirme, puesto que no tenía citas previstas para hoy, pero la visita que tuve fue de un improviso total.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y caminó peligrosamente hacia mí, siempre señalándome con un dedo acusador

- Tú, maldito mentiroso, descarado, traicionero, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

- ¿Co-cómo lo supiste?

- y lo admites, por amor de Dios, eres despreciable, jamás pensé que fueras así, pero, que me tenía que esperar, eres amigo de ese patán, debí suponer desde ese día que serias un imbécil desde ese momento

- Bella… no es lo que parece

- ¿No es lo que parece?, ¿y qué es?, confié en ti Jasper, ¿y tu vas y le cuentas a todos?

- Es que yo no sabía que me pasaría… espera… ¿le cuento a todos?

- si, yo… yo te confié lo que me hizo tu amigo, y tu se lo cuentas a todos los demás, ¿te gusta exhibirme como una estúpida?

- Bella, no fue así… cuando tu saliste el departamento ese día yo estaba tan enojado que golpee a James y mis amigos me pidieron una explicación así que les dije algo, pero James ya les había contado la historia, te juro que no fue mi intención, por favor debes creerme, yo no soy como James

- ¿tu, lo golpeaste?

- Claro, jamás dejaría ir a ese idiota como si nada, aunque, el que le dio su merecido mejor que yo fue Edward… bueno no te lo presenté ese día por los acontecimientos, pero el es uno de mis mejores amigos y al saber quien era James… casi hace que lo lleven al hospital

Ella pareció pensar un momento sorprendida, hasta que al final dijo:

- Debí pensar que él contaría su historia… yo… lo siento Jasper… no debí de hacer toda esta escenita, pero me dio tanto coraje

- No te preocupes… pero Bella… yo tengo algo que decirte

- Dime, por tu cara se ve que no es algo bueno, así que suéltalo ya

- Pues, yo… hoy descubrí que….

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Se lo dirá? **

**Mjmjmj**

**Las dejaré con la duda!**

**Lo se soy muy mala, pero espero ahora si no tardarme tanto!**

**Recuerdan que les dije que tenía twitter… pues hubo un problema con esa cuenta así que la cambié, si alguien me había agregado, pido mil disculpas, pero ya hay nueva cuenta es ZyanyaY**

**Y ahora si, estoy poniendo cosas sobre los fics, quien ya se suscribió supo que hoy publicaría esta historia e inocencia romántica**

**Quiero aclararles que si no había actualizado es porque mi padre estuvo al borde de la muerte, pero ahora esta un poco mejor, asi que me tomé la libertad de escribir un poco.**

**Ademas decirles que hoy en algunas horas partiré al DF, y ahí estaré unos días, así que no podré escribir y no podré estar mucho en face o twitter, así que no es por mala onda, pero por eso mismo me dedique hoy hasta las 4:15 am a escribir este capítulo. En cuanto regrese apuraré a "se buscan novios" por si hay alguien aquí que lo lea.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Las quiere**

**LAC **


End file.
